Added Glamour
by lollzie
Summary: "Shagon I want you to report to me, get as much inside knowledge as you can. The girls all trust you, the dear keeper especially." A story of what if Nerissa let the guardians believe that Shagon and Matt are two different people, in order to get more information and to win the war. Afterall they'd never suspect one Matthew Olson of being a double agent.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember when I first watched W.I..T.C.H oh so many years ago that I wondered why Nerissa didn't just use Shagon to spy on the girls and I've always had the idea in my of head of 'what if' **

**Recently I got a full idea of how the story could have possibly happened. and it kind of was in my every thought till I wrote it down. This story has been written up in less than a week, so people who are familiar with my other stories and therefore my crappy updating times can breath a sigh of relief. I'm planning on updating this story once a week and I should, as I only need to edit each chapter now. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Added Glamour. **

The electric bars of his prison were brought down with a crackle. Cautiously Matt stepped out of what had once been the former guardian's cage. The old witch, for that was what she had become over the years watched him silently, Huggles... no Kor by her side. Matt briefly glanced at his dormouse before looking away, the sight truly terrifying.

After all, if she could do that to his pet, an innocent rodent who wouldn't hurt a fly, just by manipulating his anger then what could she do to him?

The thought was truly terrifying as he realised he may never see his family and family again. Or Will. Unless, she turned into some sort of horrifying creature, then he might see them again, he just might try to kill them. Oddly the line of thought wasn't too comforting for the young guitarist.

"My knights of Vengeance were a disappointment. I think you'd make an ideal replacement." Nerissa said softly.

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this old hag really expect him to betray his friends? Betray the girl he loved? And after all the trouble she had been causing them over the last few months. Her stint in the cave, locked up in solitude had obviously done some more mental damage than anyone had previously thought.

"Yeah well I have a problem with authority. Oh and pure evil," Matt snapped as he stepped further into the cave, trying his best not to let the fear he was feeling show through. He doubted it had much effect.

"Then I have no use for you. Kor," In a split second, Matt was pushed on the floor, his former pet ready to kill him. Again he tried his best to stay calm, after years of working in his grandfather's pet shop, Matt knew showing fear around potentially dangerous animals was the worst thing you could do.

Sure enough, Kor stopped his growling, seemingly recognised his master's scent and got off him. Matt got off the ground and started scratching Huggles behind his ear. Obviously the dormouse's loyalty wasn't affected by Nerissa's spell, but at least it meant they had another ally to fight against Nerissa. Matt was pretty sure that even if Huggles couldn't revert back to his original form there would be a place on Meridian for him. However that plan was short lived as Nerissa fired a bolt of lightening at the pair.

Huggles pushed Matt out of the way and took the full brunt of the attack. As Matt watched him writhe on the cave floor in agony he felt pure hatred and rage run through his veins at the corrupted woman.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Matt cried out, not knowing what effect, if any his words would have, after all he doubted Nerissa had any sort of a conscience. She had killed one of her best friend's and fellow guardian in cold blood, just so she could get power. He doubted that a bit of animal cruelty would pull at her heartstrings and make her stop.

"And your hate me for it, don't you," And Matt did. His hatred was becoming more prominent over the other emotions. Another bolt of lightening left the heart of Meridian, but instead of hitting Huggles, its target was Matt.

It was that moment that he realised what Nerissa's game plan had been, but by that point it was too late. The hatred he was feeling was simply too strong. He thought he heard the old sorceress say something about said emotion, but to be honest he was concentrating on the pain racking through his whole body.

The hate was becoming stronger, but it felt different than before. It seemed to be soothing the pain, numbing the cracking of bones, as everything seemed to realign in his body.

He started to feel stronger, why was he even fighting this new influx of power? He couldn't remember. What was happening? The pain was still there, but everything seemed to slow down, he felt something emerge out of his back, tearing his clothes to shreds, as he body became larger, the muscle increasing ten fold.

"You are Shagon, my angel of malice," in that moment the transformation was complete. Matthew Olson was locked up in the darkest and deepest corner of his mind, not even aware of what was going on.

Everything made sense now, Shagon knew who he was, knew who he used to be and everything that used to be important to his counter part, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the hatred he so desperately desired... no needed. He knew he served Nerissa, after all she created him, brought him to life, she'd care for him, make sure he never went hungry.

"Yes Mistress," he said, stretching his wings.

W.I.T.C.H

Nerissa had just brought the remaining two Knights of Destruction into existence, using the very ice and lava from Mt Thanos itself. She then ordered they attack the guardians, let them know of their creation. She opened a fold for the four, just as Shagon was about to enter she called out to him, making him pause.

"I believe it would be the best, if the guardians didn't find out everything that has happened to dear Matthew in the last 48 hours, wouldn't you agree Shagon?"

The angel of malice gave an affirmative. "How much would you like them to know Mistress?" he enquired, knowing that she must have something planned.

"Let them know he's been taken, it will fuel their emotions nicely for yourself and the other knights, but don't let them suspect for even a second that he's dead or that he actually resides in you. I want them to have hope that they can rescue him. Mention Mt Thanos and they will come running, desperate to save him. After all, I can imagine their all getting quite worried, the leader of their little group especially."

"As you wish Mistress," Shagon bowed, before entering the fold.

W.I.T.C.H

The battle had been delightfully easily to mould for their unique purpose, without making it seem like an outright victory, Shagon recalled. It had been easy enough to find the girls once school had let out, Matt having all the information that the Knights needed and more.

They had revealed themselves and luckily the Guardians personal dramas seemed to contain enough emotion to keep the KofD fed and somewhat sated. Shagon knew he had to let the girls know that Nerissa was responsible for the disappearance of one Matthew Olson, otherwise they'd never get anywhere. Although it was easy enough to do so, whilst still taunting the Guardians.

Will's hatred for them had really come to it's own when Shagon mentioned her precious boyfriend. It more than doubled his power, and Shagon knew he would never pass up an opportunity to taunt her, not if he got that sort of boost every-time.

However dropping the hint about Mt Thanos had been a tricky one, after all he wanted to plant the idea in the guardians head without making it seem like he was helping them. The girls had to believe they had thought up the idea themselves, otherwise they'd never come running.

He had decided that it was best to let something _slip_ during their second meeting, and it had worked a treat. The others had all been to wound up in their own private battles, giving Shagon the perfect chance to start aggravating Will.

"_He could be anywhere," Shagon taunted as Will's temper and hatred continued to rise. "And you'd never know," _

"_Arghhh," Will cried, releasing a shot of electricity which was easily dodged._

"_You could look forever and never even come close to finding him. After all there are so many different worlds, you could never even begin to start imagining. He might be in one of the never ending caves at the north of Meridian, or in the depths of the Zamballan jungle, just roaming with only the trees as company." He flew past Will, making her turn sharply. He kept moving, annoying her further, as she failed to get a decent shot. "Or maybe he's closer to home than you think. But you'll never find him, everyone knows the last generation were the best, with Nerissa as the keeper it was inevitable. You'll just be a disappointment, to everyone, and you'll never get your boyfriend back. Locked away for all of eternity, how does that feel?" _

At this point Cornelia had forced Will to swap 'dance partners', Shagon hoped he had done enough, although he suspected the guardians would tell Yan Lin everything they had learnt, and she would probably work it out if the others failed to.

Nerissa had agreed that he couldn't have done much more without making them suspicious, hopefully this would give them enough information to work with, although if they didn't figure it out she said, ultimately it wouldn't change her plans, possibly just slow them down. What her plans were though, well Shagon had no clue, although he trusted Nerissa to reveal all when the time was right. After all, he was her most trusted knight, none of the others knew what Nerissa had told him to do, and if they hadn't been told by her, then Shagon was definitely not going to give out unnecessary details.

The only thing they could do, to see if their plan worked was to wait. After all patience is a virtue.

W.I.T.C.H

It hadn't taken the girls too long to repair the damage the Knights of Destruction had caused on Heatherfield, a few things, like broken windows in offices would have to stay smashed and although they would cause annoyance for people the next day, no-one would believe magic to be the cause. Hopefully anyway.

Once the clean up had been completed, they powered down and made their way back to the Silver Dragon. It had been Taranee's idea, in the hope that Yan Lin would have an idea about how to defeat the knights. Will was also hoping that they would figure out where Matt was being kept, and how to rescue him.

"Girls, I thought you had all gone home," Yan Lin cried, taking in their battered forms.

"Well that was the plan," Will sighed as she made her way to the basement, the others following.

"Grandma have you ever heard of the Knights of Destruction? They feed on negative emotions like anger, hate, fear and pain."

"The Knights of what? Sorry kiddo, never came across them or anything like that before,"

"It's okay Yan- Lin," Taranee sat on the old camp bed. "I didn't think she would have, they said they were serving Nerissa earlier on. I bet they're the Knights of Vengeance's replacement."

"Yeah but this lot seem a lot more deadly," Will said. "I mean for one they all have powers, and they definitely aren't any of Meridian's criminals, pretty sure we've met all of those for the time being. They also got... Matt. Who knows what that old hag has done to him by now,"

At this Yan Lin looked alarmed. "I was wondering how long it was going to take Nerissa to start taking personal blows. I don't believe Matt will have been too badly injured however, Nerissa will probably end up using him as a bargaining chip when things don't go her way. Do you have any idea where Matt could be?"

Will recalled all that Shagon had said to her during the battle. "He's just seems to be talking in riddles though, nothing he's said is helpful, which is probably what he was hoping for,"

"Unless... You told me that Shagon said Matt was closer to home. I expect that means earth, maybe even Heatherfield, after all you're not likely to go looking here if he's already hinted that Matt could be on other worlds. He also said-" Yan Lin was interrupted by a loud and sudden gasping from Hay Lin. She fell back on to the bed, her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh my God," The girls all ran to their fallen friend. Irma clutching her hand, calling out for her.

Yan Lin, unlike the others didn't seem to be too worried. "Relax girls, it seems Hay Lin is experiencing a vision of some sort,"

"I thought she could only get those when she was asleep, like dreams," Cornelia said, frowning slightly.

"That was before the veil was lifted though. Since then her powers have slowly been growing, no doubt all this talk about the whereabouts of Matt has triggered something. I remember it to be quite draining at the beginning, which is why she'd normally get it whilst asleep. However in time she'll be able to trigger the visions purposefully and they won't take so much out of her," As Yan Lin finished her explanation, her granddaughter started coming around.

"Oh my head. I feel like it's the end of finals week all over again," Hay Lin groaned.

"Hay Hay, what did you see? Did you see Matt? Is he ok?" Will asked her rapidly.

"Give her space to breath Will," Irma said, squeezing the red-head's shoulder. "We all want to know where Matt is and try and save him, but we have to let Hay Lin recover first."

Hay Lin stretched before turning to Will. "I saw Matt. He's in this cell in a giant cave. Nerissa was there, but he couldn't get out. The bars were made from pure energy, looked like electricity. The cell was tiny, just a bed and a-"

"small mirror on a bedside table?" Yan Lin enquired.

"Yeah, but how did you know Grandma?"

"Sounds to me like Nerissa's old cell on Mt Thanos. She must be using that as some sort of base, after all, no-one would expect her to go back to her old prison."

"So what are we waiting for? Guardians unite!"

W.I.T.C.H

"I knew planting a vision in the air guardian's mind would be easy, but I didn't expect it would be that simple. I was convinced Yan Lin would have at least taught her some basic tricks to stop intruders entering her head, after all she has experienced that first hand," Nerissa crowed delightfully to her loyal knights. "The guardians will no doubt be here shortly, so we must be prepared. Shagon you know what you must do?"

Shagon nodded before changing into Matt. "Good, when the guardians arrive we must fight them, don't make it too easy, but they must leave here with _Matt_. Shagon I want you to then report to me, get as much inside knowledge as you can. The girls all trust you, the dear keeper especially. You will be there at all meetings, when you have information come back here using this." Nerissa held out a ring, passing it to Shagon.

"This is the Mage's ring is it not?"

"I... acquired it a while ago. It can create folds, meaning there will be no excuse for not to come here at least four times a week minimum. Go to Meridian first and then you fold here, the whole process should take seconds. When I call for you, I expect you to get here as quickly as possible. Go to school, spend time with Matt's family, his friends but only spend a minimum time in Heatherfield if you can help it. I need you here, to fight the guardians."

"Yes Mistress," Shagon bowed, before placing the Mage's ring in his trouser pocket. A loud explosion alerted the others to the guardians arrival.

"Right on time. Tridart, Ember and Kor, fight the guardians, but make sure that they make it here eventually." The three nodded, before running out of the cave. Shagon turned in the opposite direction, entering what had once been his Mistresses prison. She placed the bars up again, before walking out to join the battle.

The knights were doing their jobs perfectly, the water and fire guardian were down, but the other three seemed to be going strong.  
"Nerissa!" Will cried out. Striking out a bolt of lightening at her, she yelled at her. "What have you done to Matt?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nerissa snarled, a deranged grin taking over her wrinkled face. She felt vines wrapping there way around her legs, and whilst she was distracted she felt Will fly past her. _Everything's going perfectly. _

Whilst Will had flown past the others, the two remaining guardians were still fighting. The earth guardian had wrapped vines around Kor and Ember as well, whilst the air guardian had swept Tridart into a mini tornado. The water and fire guardians were also coming round, ready to rejoin the fight.

W.I.T.C.H

"Matt! Matt, where are you?" Will cried desperately as she entered the cave.

"Will is that you?" Turning around Will spotted her boyfriend in a small cell. The electric bars were keeping him in, but even from a distance away Yan Lin had been right. There were a couple of bruises and his clothes seemed to be ruined, but apart from that he looked to be physically fine.  
"What are you even doing here?" Matt's question broke through her thoughts.

"Rescuing you,"

A look of fear passed over her boyfriend's face. "But what about the Knights? And Nerissa? They'll kill you."

"The girls are keeping them distracted. Now stand back," Within seconds Will had gotten rid of the bars. Running into Matt's arms, she hugged him tightly. "I was so scared that they had done something to you. We came to rescue as soon as we found out where you were."

"Shhh it's ok. I'm fine, lets go and get the others out of here."

The young couple ran out of the cave, not having expected the sight in front of them. The knights had all been defeated, all lying on the snowy plane. The four guardians now seemed to have set their sights on Nerissa. She saw Matt and Will first, and after giving a frustrated howl, teletransported herself and the knights away.

The girls turned and ran to Matt, each giving him a brief hug, expressing how glad they were to see he was all right. Afterwards Will opened a fold, each of them desperate to get home and rest.

They believed they had won, when in actual fact they had done anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, it's already been a week since I posted and I was so excited to reach Thursday again, so I can give you guys a second chapter. Before I post here's a review reply. **

**AshleySwift13- Thank you so much for the kind review, it really made my day :) I'm glad you're liking the idea, honestly I'm surprised no-one else has thought of this before, it really popped out to me when I first watched the series, although I never had a true direction until I recently re-watched the episodes again. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :)**

**Anyway happy reading!**

Being a teenage boy was harder than Shagon anticipated. What with school, band practice, helping _his _Grandad out in the pet store, homework and guardian meetings, any spare time (of which there wasn't a lot of) was spent on Mt Thanos with Nerissa and the other Knights. Most days he'd have school, (luckily because he was once Matt, names and the like were no problem for him, making it easier to play his part), then three nights after school and every Saturday from 10am- 3pm was spent helping at the pet store, one night a week was usually Wreck 55 rehearsals, and because of Nerissa, long and completely pointless meetings with the guardians were spent discussing her.

None of the guardians knew what her angle was, they had interrogated him countless times about his 'kidnapping' and Shagon had given them the story that he knew would give them no new information. He told them, that Nerissa had been glamoured as Will, went to his window and teletransported them both to Mt Thanos, where he was simply kept in the cell till the girls rescued him.

They all decided that Nerissa was probably keeping him as a bargaining chip and whilst it was a smart idea it was also completely the wrong one.

However, one saving grace was Matt's parents. It wasn't that they didn't love or care for their son, they simply were very work orientated. In fact they hadn't even realised their son had been missing for three days, as they had been away on one of their many business trips. They had returned a couple of days after Shagon had taken over and then left the next morning, for another ten days.

This meant that once he had finished whatever menial task after school, he could 'go home' and teletransport back to his Mistress without causing any suspicion.

Matt's Grandpa would normally pop in and make sure everything was ok, but this was normally only a few times a week, as Matt was becoming more independent as he aged, meaning he also hadn't been any the wiser about his grandson's kidnapping.

Matt had been _rescued _a week ago and therefore it had been a week since Shagon had started spying on the guardians. He had been with Nerissa at an old grave on a mountain near Mt Thanos one afternoon, when Yan Lin arrived. Nerissa had glamoured them both as rocks and when the former air guardian had left, his mistress had given him the task of distracting the guardians and boy did he distract them.

The next afternoon he told Matt's Grandpa he was feeling under the weather, naturally the old man had let him have the afternoon off, giving him plenty of time to put his plan into action. He targeted one member of each of the guardians families – siblings, parents and grandparents.

None of them were injured, just all severely shaken up. But it did the trick, let them know he was watching them, that he or Nerissa hadn't forgotten about them.

He had just blown up Peter Cook's basketball when he flew past the pet store. _Perfect_.

Mr Olson and to his surprise, Will left the store, both going in opposite directions to their respective homes. That was when he struck. The old man let out a surprised yell as he flew past, roughly hitting him on the side, within seconds Will had appeared, ready to help him out.

Shagon knew she had figured out who it was as soon as Mr Olson mentioned the mask. Clever girl. She had also given him an idea, something to make sure he had much more free time on his hands as well.

W.I.T.C.H

The next day he was walking down the hallway to English, Will holding his hand loosely. Shagon knew this was his chance.

"Thanks for helping my Grandpa out last night, he really appreciated it."

"No problem. I had fun, I'm just glad I was there when Shagon turned up. Who knows what that freak might have done otherwise." Shagon began to sense the hatred Will started feeling, it was so intense and she was just thinking about him. He absorbed as much as he could, already feeling more powerful.

"I know, and I'm really glad you were. I don't know what I'd have done otherwise." At this point, he looked away and started to run his free hand through his hair. "I mean, if I'd just gone to work then-"

"Shhh," Will said, dragging him off to the side. " This wasn't your fault, and if you had turned up then Shagon might have tried to hurt you too. He might have even tried to kidnap you again. It was for the best that you weren't there. I don't think I could have coped if that had happened."

Shagon turned and gave a comforting hug to the young redhead, unable to hold back his grimace as she squeezed him. When they separated, he continued on his original line of thought.

"Anyway I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out."

"Go on," Will said, the curiosity in her voice obvious.

"Well Nigel is determined to get the band playing at some well known places soon, really wants Wreck to go somewhere. What with the added workload we're getting at school and on the battlefield, I've been worn a little thin recently. It was why I wondering whether you'd like to start help working at the shop as well. I've already asked Grandpa and he's cool with it. Said if you wanted you can come in on Tuesday nights and Friday nights as well as some Sunday afternoons. It means I do two less shifts, which is fine by me and you'll be earning some money."

"That would be amazing," Will said, giving one of the biggest smiles Shagon had ever seen on her face. "Thank you so much," She gave him a quick peck before entering the full English classroom.

Amazing indeed.

W.I.T.C.H

The rest of the day went just as smoothly for the dark angel. Will had mentioned earlier about being dragged to a meal with her Mom and Mr Collins, so it was easy enough to locate them. And from there it was child's play. Will's Mom almost falling off the promenade though. Whilst it wasn't planned it distracted Will long enough for Shagon to blast her.

Her hatred intensified even more, it was the purest form he had ever experienced. His little experiment had worked though, start hunting down family members and the hatred would grow. Will couldn't even control it, Shagon knew, no matter what, she'd always keep him sated.

Just as he was about to finish her off, something odd happened.

"No stop!" It was a faint noise, barely there, but it was enough. There was something inside of him that was stopping him killing of the keeper. And Shagon had a pretty good idea what it was.

His host was fighting back, whilst he had previously seemed unaware of what was going on, and had given little resistance, almost killing his girlfriend had caused a reaction. And a big one at that.

Shagon had left just in time, as soon as he had gotten out of the area, he had powered down into his original form and passed out.

Both the Angel of Malice and Matt determined to get control over the teenagers body. It would prove to be a long and bloody fight.

W.I.T.C.H

Shagon returned back to Mt Thanos the next day, mentally exhausted. Matt had put up a good fight, but Shagon was better. Stronger to. With the power Nerissa had given him, plus the boost from Will's emotions he had locked Matt up in the deepest part of his mind. The boy wouldn't escape easily and as long as Shagon didn't make any direct attacks on Will's life he was pretty sure he would remain in complete control.

The other knights were also present, so it seemed that Nerissa had summoned them all then, no doubt, whatever she had planned had been completed.

They had been waiting for a few minutes when Nerissa teletransported to them, however what was most shocking was her companion.

A girl between the ages of 18-20 was also present. But was most disturbing was the fact she was a ghost.

"This is Cassidy." Nerissa said calmly. "She was one of my fellow guardian's, the one with the power to wield water if you want to be exact. She has... agreed to join our cause."

The name Cassidy was familiar. Then it struck Shagon, she had been the girl to be given the Heart of Candracar after Nerissa had become corrupted. He vaguely remembered the oracle telling the girls and Matt the story.

Taking a closer look at Cassidy, Shagon couldn't but compare her to a trans-marcher. Although he doubted she'd just had a run in with the horn of hypnos. She was definitely enthralled, that much was obvious.

_Just like you_ a small voice taunted in the back of head. So that was going to be Matt's new game then? Intercepting his thoughts and making sarcastic comments. Well he could have his fun, after all there was no way he'd be freed.

Ignoring the boy's comments, Shagon turned his full attention to his Mistress.

"In the next couple of days I want you to attack Candracar itself. Do as much damage to the fortress itself, distract everyone present. They'll believe you're there to get the aurameres, don't let them think otherwise. However I don't want any of you to come near them, you don't have the power or the knowledge to affect the guardians powers."

"Is that what you'll be doing Mistress?" Ember asked.

"If I can get rid of the guardians source of power then it _will _be a bonus, however the main goal is to turn Halinor to our way of thinking, just like young Cassidy here."  
Shagon realised exactly what her game plan was, just as the other knights too came to the same realisation. Nerissa was after the past guardians.

The rest of the night was spent discussing tactics and battle plans.

"There's a fundraiser car wash to be held at Sheffield this Saturday," Shagon said, remembering the dozen posters he had seen scattered around the school. "Will mentioned earlier that her Mom has signed her up, and I'm fairly sure Hay Lin and Cornelia are both being forced to go along. No doubt Taranee and Irma will both end up there as well, meaning they'll be distracted. After all, their parents and teachers will all be there, they can't vanish for hours on end."

"Excellent," Nerissa smirked. "So that decides it,"

The next morning as Shagon powered down to his original form, ready for another fun filled day at school with the guardians, Nerissa called out to him. "Be sure to inform me as soon as the girls become even slightly suspicious that I'm gathering up the former guardians. I'm leaving Yan Lin till last for obvious reasons and as they don't yet know of Cassidy's enthralment I don't believe they'll start joining up the dots unless they find out about it."

"Yes Mistress." With that, he opened up a fold and entered Heatherfield, just five minutes away from the school.

W.I.T.C.H

Like most days that he was stuck in the school, time seemed to pass by at an unnaturally slow pace for Shagon.

"Yo Matt," Nigel Ashcroft ran up to his best friend, slinging his arm over his shoulder. "Band practice at mine tonight. Please say you can make it," Wreck had recently gotten a gig at an under 18's club for the end of the month, since then Nigel had been determined to have frequent practices and out of the four he had tried to hold in the last week Shagon had only turned up to one.

"Sorry no can do dude," Shagon said, doing his best to sound apologetic.

Nigel sighed. "Why not?" His voice was suddenly colder than it had been two minutes ago.

"I'm just busy," In truth Nerissa had demanded that he return back to her, straight after school, unless something guardian related cropped up. She wanted to go over the plan and make sure her new _toy;_ a rather large and formidable flying craft, fuelled of course by the power of quintessence would work properly.

"Doing what exactly? You haven't turned up to the last three rehearsals, most of the time you don't even give us proper notice. Even when you do turn up, you don't act yourself. You forget lyrics, go out of tune, mess up chords. Do I need to go on?"

"Oh please do, my self esteem hasn't had quite the battering it quite needs." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"That's exactly what I mean. Is something happening. Are you in trouble of any sort?" Nigel's tone had gone from stupidly excited, to pissed off to concern in a matter of minutes, it was starting to annoy Shagon.

"I'm fine Nige, just a bit tired I guess."

"Ok. Well I'll see you later I guess," Nigel turned away from him, his head drooped like a rejected puppy dog. Rolling his eyes again, Shagon made his way to history.

The rest of the day passed by in blur, although as Shagon sat with the girls he felt the band's eyes on him. Not giving them the satisfaction that he knew that they were talking about him, he kissed Will briefly before he started to pick at his lunch.

What with him being a creature that fed on hatred, his body no longer needed food. He could consume some, although he normally ended up feeling terrible for hours after. Because the cafeteria food was so inedible however, he knew he could get away with eating none of it.

"I can't believe my mom's making me go to the car wash thing this Saturday." Will groaned. "We really need to crack down on Nerissa and instead of trying to figure out her next move, we'll be stuck cleaning the grime off of dozens of crappy cars."

"Hey relax, you may even enjoy it. And a day off is what you all need, thinking about Nerissa 24/7 like you all are is going to do nothing but give you girls all massive headaches."

"Oh don't worry, I've already experienced that pain," Irma said, playing with her meatloaf.

"Anyway I doubt you'd be able to do much until she's crawled out from under her rock or when you next hear of any attacks."

"Nice pep talk Olson," Cornelia quipped, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "But I can't imagine you haven't spent any spare second you could trying to figure out what the old hag's up to. After all she did kidnap you,"

Ignoring the 'old hag' comment and trying his best not to blast the annoying blonde into next Tuesday, Shagon replied; as calmly as he could. "Of course I want to know what she's up to, but until you hear anything else from her then there is nothing you can do. You'll just become so paranoid that you'll be jumping at shadows."

The girls nodded, agreeing with his assessment of the situation, before turning back to their own conversations. "So are you coming to the car wash then?" Will asked as innocently as she could. "After all you need to unwind as much as we do."

"Sorry Will, but I have band rehearsal that day,"

"Again? That will be, what? The fourth one this week then,"

"Fifth actually, Nigel's being a real slave driver recently. We actually have one tonight as well, worst luck,"  
"Oh," this time a small frown marred Will's features. "I thought we were going to the movies tonight though?"

"I know and I tried explaining that to him. I really did but he was all 'if I have time to go on dates with Taranee and still make it to all the rehearsals then so should you' I don't want to push it too hard either, seems like their all talking about me," 'Matt' said, motioning discreetly to where the rest of the band were still, quite obviously talking about their lead guitarist.

"Don't worry about it," Will said, giving a small smile, which looked more like a grimace. "I don't want you to be kicked out of the band for something as trivial as one missed date. I know how important Wreck is to you,"

"Thanks," Shagon said, leaning over to give her another kiss.

W.I.T.C.H

"_Dude that's gross," Matt said grimacing. _

"_What, don't tell me, jealous?" Shagon crowed at his counter part._

"_Of you. Don't make me laugh Shagon, after all, Will does think she's kissing me, and she basically is."_

"_You are aren't you. You're jealous cause she hasn't even realised anything's up with _Matt_. No-one has in fact."_

"_They will figure it out, after all you're nothing like me," Matt snarled. "The girls are smart too, they'll put two and two together. Even the band's suspicious, they might not think of this, I mean they don't know anything, but sooner or later they'll say something in front of the girls which won't add up." _

"_Then I guess I better start going to rehearsals then," _

_Between his laughs Matt said. "That's even worse. You know you have to let me be in control then, otherwise you sound like a strangled cat. You know you have to let me be in control if you want to keep your cover. And no quitting the band either, that will set alarms ringing for everyone," _

"_You're a tiresome little pest Olson, anyone ever tell you that?"_

"_Awww Shaggy, you say the sweetest things," _

"_I grow bored of your immaturity," With a wave of his hand, Matt was silenced. It was a neat little trick that Shagon knew he wouldn't grow bored of. The longer he had been trapped inside his own head, the more annoying the young musician had become. Shagon had discovered he could do it a few days back, and never paused in doing so when he became troublesome. _

_Matt could normally fight the effects of it off, but it took hours of concentration on his part, after all he was much weaker than the dark angel. _

_Yes it was good being in charge. _

W.I.T.C.H

Once lunch let out, Shagon was once again cornered by Nigel, this time however, Pedro and Joel; the two other members of the band were there as well.

"Look Matt, I really hate to do this man," Nigel began, looking anywhere but his best friend. The other two looked equally as guilty. "But we talking earlier and decided if you don't put the time in, then we're going to have to kick you out,"

"No you won't," Shagon smirked. Screwing with his host's life was always fun, and he'd just been passed an opportunity like no other.

"What?" Joel asked, frowning slightly.

"You heard me. You won't kick me out, I'm the only thing that's getting us gigs." He felt the anger in each of them rising, if Kor had been here, no doubt he'd be having a field day.

"When did you become such a stuck up bastard?" Pedro asked incredulously.

"Stuck up? No. Right? Yes. After all I write all the songs, the good ones at least," At this Nigel looked ready to strangle him, after all he was co-writer on the songs. "I'm the only one who sings, you all sound like you're being strangled or something and I'm lead guitarist. Without me, you'd be lost."

Before the guys could murder him for being a prat, Shagon continued. "So because you're all desperate to rehearse how about this Sunday? My place. Great,"

Shagon walked off, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people around him.

It was definitely good to be in charge.

**Ok so I know Matt's parents never being there is kind of unrealistic and dickish but it is the only logical explanation I can go with, after all L is for Loser is set in two/three days, and overall Matt would probably have been _missing_ for a week, I know, I know he sends a letter but still, his parents would have feared the worst for a couple of days at least. **

**If this had happened then the fact that Matt was missing would have got back to the girls, either via the school, news or from other friends. But it's not, and the only thing I can assume is that Matt's parent never knew he went missing because they weren't there. So my head-canon is that his parents are _very _busy and go on a lot of business trips, when they are both away from home, Matt's Grandpa checks in on Matt, although it's become less frequent now he's 14/15 and he also works at the pet shop. It's the only thing that works, for me at least, although if anyone has any other theories about Matt's home life I'd be very interested to hear about them. Until next week **

**Lollzie xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's that time of the week where I once again update, this is the shortest so far and probably one of my least favourite chapters, I struggled with it quite a bit but only because there's a lot more talking than in previous chapters. Another reason is because although I try my best to avoid it, I simply have to narrate the episode in some places so you guys all know what's going on. **

**AshleySwift13- I'm glad you think my theory about Matt's parents is realistic, that was one of my main concerns last chapters. Your right, people are getting suspicious and it's only going to get worse for everyone before it gets better. **

**Happy reading :)**

The day that the Knights were planning to storm Candracar finally dawned. Just like it had been predicted, it was a sunny day, meaning the guardians would be stuck at the car wash for the whole afternoon. Plenty of time for them to wreck havoc.

Before they could start however, Will had informed Matt that they would be going to meet the Oracle to discuss the Knights of Destruction and if they could do anything to figure out what Nerissa's game plan was.

Nerissa had told Shagon that he didn't need to accompany the guardians, as she would be there already, disguised as the Mage, like she had been for the past 17 years. She would get them out of Candracar, before anything could be properly talked about and then she would summon the Knights.

This plan worked fine for Shagon, less time spent with the guardians was time well spent. Being with them for so long was starting to grate on his nerves, the fact that he still had to spend time with Will alone and not receive the hatred he so desired was torturous The only thing that got him through the dates was the fact that Matt would nearly burst a vein each time.

It was Shagon's hope that one day the boy would get so worked up, he'd explode or something, meaning that he would no longer have to listen to him.

W.I.T.C.H

The girls had just left Candracar and were changing into old clothes, ready for the car wash that day.

"You know, I'm surprised Matt didn't want to come to Candracar today. He's normally all over anything supernatural," Cornelia drawled.

"And I'm surprised he didn't want to go to the car wash with _Will_, thought he'd be all over you," Irma teased her friend.

"He said he'd love to go to see Candracar again, but he's got band practice with the guys this afternoon,"

"No he doesn't," Taranee said, looking confused.

"What, yeah he does. He said so the other day."

"Nigel said they tried to organise one for today, Matt said he already had plans. There's one tomorrow though, first one he's actually agreed to turn up to according to the others."

"Matt's turned up to them all, we've cancelled plans together like five or six times now all because Nigel keeps organising half a dozen practices a week."

"No he hasn't. You know as well as I do that the band try to get one or two practices a week. Maybe three if they have a gig somewhere."

"Well that's not what I've been told," Will said, feeling beyond confused at this point.

"Look I'm sure this has all been a giant misunderstanding," Hay Lin said, trying to keep the peace.

"Ok well if there has, then I'm sure we can just ask one of the guys." Taranee said as calmly as she could. She didn't take kindly to people insinuating she or the people she cared about were liars. However Will was her best friend, she wouldn't intentionally try to start a fight with her. "I'm pretty sure Joel's here, which I guess already answers your question about the rehearsal today. Nigel said he was going to come, but he had to look after his little sister."

Will nodded, "I'd still like to talk to Joel though, I'm not saying I don't believe you T, it's just I want to know if Matt's been lying about anything else."

Taranee nodded, giving Will a quick hug before leading her to over to Joel. She quickly explained the situation to the drummer before she let him talk to Will.

"Ok so Taranee told me what Matt told you, and I don't know what's going on with him at the moment but from what I can tell, it's a pack of lies. We haven't had a proper rehearsal in weeks, Matt always fails to show up, sometimes he gives us plenty of warning, other times none at all. He normally tells us he's with you or at the pet shop, but other times we're not given anything.

On Thursday we told him he'd have to start pulling his weight or we'd kick him out of the band. You know what he said? Told us we'd be nothing without him, really disrespectful to us all. He organised a practice for tomorrow, think coz he felt pressured more than anything. If he shows up to that I'd be shocked. I haven't a clue why he's acting like this, but at the moment I don't want anything to do with him. Sorry Will,"

Joel walked away from the quintessence guardian, but stopped when he heard her cry his name. The sight that met him was truly heartbreaking. The young girl was close to tears, her bottom lip was already minutely quivering but she seemed determined to not cry.

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" her voice sounded broken, like she had already considered the possibility and knew the chances of it were fairly high. At that moment Joel found himself slightly hating his long time friend for screwing up a fantastic relationship and hurting a girl as amazing as Will.

They weren't close, but they often talked whenever she turned up to rehearsals. He genuinely liked the frog-crazed girl, understood her sense of humour and couldn't believe that Matt could hurt her so.

"If you'd asked me that question a month ago I'd have said you had a screw loose and were just being paranoid." Joel began, thinking through every word he said carefully, his friends relationship could possibly hinge on whatever he said. However he knew he had to be truthful, otherwise more people could get hurt.

"And now?" Will asked.

"I think you already know my answer red. He's been acting weird and jumpy with us for the past few weeks. Says he's with you when he's not. He goes missing for hours, literally seems to drop off the face of the earth. No-one sees him or hears from him. In ways I kinda hope he's cheating because the alternative is truly terrifying to think about."

Will nodded, looking even closer to tears than she had done five minutes ago. Just as Joel was about to go and drag her away, give her the privacy she deserved, Irma ran up to her.  
"Sorry, Will needs to help us clean... the inside of a van." She gave Will a meaningful look and the red-head jumped, the look of helpless despair that had been painted all over her face had disappeared in a split second, replaced instead with a look of steely determination.

"Urrr right. Sorry Joel I gotta run. Thanks for everything though." With that, the pair had run off to the opposite area of the car park. Those girls were definitely weird, Joel couldn't help but note. Irma was pretty cute though.

W.I.T.C.H

The battle was working well for the Knights. Halinor's fear was consuming her, strengthening Tridart till he was practically impossible to defeat. It would be mere seconds till she had done the unforgivable, giving Nerissa control over her very mind and soul.

Even when the guardians arrived they were still at a major disadvantage.

Nerissa enthralled Halinor. She also placed the three members of the council in a mini veil, including the all seeing Oracle. The advantage was definitely to them at the moment. However the girls probably thought they'd achieved a small victory. After all, they still had their powers and Cornelia hadn't been corrupted.

However it was anything but. The guardians still didn't know why Nerissa had enthralled Halinor and by the time they finally figured it out, well it'd be far too late.

Shagon had left the other Knights once they had arrived back at Mt Thanos. Nerissa instructed he meet the guardians and figure out every possible theory they had. See what they were currently thinking and any strategies they were planning on carrying out.

He arrived at Sheffield just as the car wash was ending. Hordes of teens and parents were leaving the car park in a steady stream. He pushed his way through the crowds, smiling and greeting some of Matt's friends.

"Matt, wait up," Turning Shagon saw Joel running towards him. Barely suppressing a growl, he plastered a smile on his face.

"How you doing dude?"

"Where were you today?"

"I told you before, I had prior plans. I'm still up for rehearsal tomorrow if that's what you're worried about. Is Will still here? I was hoping to surprise her, wanted to see if she's up for a movie."

"Are you being serious?"

"Excuse me?" Shagon said, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"She has been a wreck all day, because you have been messing her around for weeks."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know dude. You've been lying to us all, giving everyone different stories. Well we've compared notes and nothings making sense."

"Where's Will?"

Joel just shook his head, before turning to leave.

_Told you they weren't stupid_ Matt sounded annoyingly smug about the whole situation. Time to do some serious damage control.

W.I.T.C.H

"I'm going to kill him!" Irma cried. Will had just explained to the girls what her and Joel had talked about earlier in the day. They were in one of the classrooms, grabbing their belongings and making themselves look generally acceptable before leaving to go over to Hay Lin's for a meal. Whilst they were alone they were also talking about what had happened in Candracar earlier on, before finally broaching the subject of Matt's strange behaviour.

Will reluctantly told them everything that Joel had said to her, once she finished each of the girls looked ready to kill Matt or maybe just seriously maim him depending whether Will's suspicions were correct or not.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that. I mean he's always seemed so devoted to you," Cornelia added, playing with a strand of hair.

"Yeah but he's also always had a horde of admirers. I mean remember Sandra?"

"Yeah but you two had barely spoken by then and if I remember rightly he still chose you,"

"I don't know guys, I need to speak to him first I guess and-" She was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Irma stood up and opened it. Once she saw who it was, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Talk of the devil," She stood back, Matt walked in, smiling at Will as he saw her.

"You talking about me then?"

"Where were you today?"

"I told you, I had plans. Sorry didn't realise my presence was needed for a car wash."

"You said you had band rehearsals." Taranee said icily. "Which is funny coz Nige has been babysitting his little sister all afternoon and Joel's been here at the car wash."  
"What's really going on Matt?" Will said, trying her best to not let the tears fall.

"Can we talk in private?" When the other girls refused to move Matt sighed and continued. "I'm dating Will, not WITCH, so if you would please leave,"

"It's okay guys, I'll meet you at the Silver Dragon in a bit." The girls looked like they wanted to protest still, but one look from Will had them leaving the room.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Will crossed her arms. "Where have you been when you've told me you're with the band and when you've told them you're with me. Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No, of course I'm not," Matt sounded genuinely shocked at the accusation. "I love you Will, more than anything. I would never hurt you on purpose,"

"Where were you then?"

"I think I better explain everything."

"So do I,"

"My Grandpa has been really ill recently. You know how he takes medication for his heart already?" At Will's nod, Matt continued. "Well he's been getting worse. He has to be under constant supervision at the moment, and with my parents away so much, I've been looking after him."

"Why didn't you say anything? None of this would have happened otherwise."

"Actually Grandpa asked if I wouldn't. He doesn't want a lot of people knowing, and sometimes I just get really worried, in case something happens to him. Which is why I've cancelled our plans so many times, I'm scared in case he gets hurt or ends up in hospital whilst I'm gone. Although the Doctors are saying he doing a lot better than it was, so no doubt I'll be able to claw back some of my social life in a few weeks,"

Will nodded, before kissing Matt.

"Woah what was that for?" He asked after the couple had resurfaced for air.

"Just, for being you I guess."

"Any time. Although you have to promise me, that if you ever feel like that again you'll tell me. Our relationship is strongest when we talk and tell each other _everything._" Will nodded so Matt continued. "I also suspect something else happened today. It's not exactly like you, to get so worked up about something like this."

At Matt's words, the day's events came rushing back to Will. "The Knights attacked Candracar. It's in complete ruins. Also turns out Nerissa wasn't just posing as Trill either, she's been the Mage too. Which is why the Oracle never knew what she planned, she's been affecting his powers. I'm so scared. I have to stay strong for the others, I'm their leader but, I haven't got a clue most of the time. And then we lost our powers-"

"Wait you lost your powers?" Will nodded again before telling Matt everything that happened during the afternoon. When she had finished Matt gave her another hug. "So Nerissa took Halinor. Do you have any clue as to why?"

"None, it just seems so random. I know they were both guardians together, but it doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure she attacked Candracar to get the aurameres and enthralled Halinor just because she could. Although I'm not entirely sure of that either,"

"It'll come to you. Just give it time. So Silver Dragon?" The couple walked down the street, hand in hand down to the local Chinese.

When they got down there, Will explained everything to the girls and the six of them spent a relaxing evening together, none of them talking about Candracar or Nerissa or what she might be up to. They spent the time together just being normal teenagers, and it was truly perfect.

**So Shagon's managed to scrape back the girls trust, although will it be enough? After all he's playing a very dangerous game and one wrong step will mean the end of him. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll be back next week with chapter 4 of Added Glamour :)**

**Lollzie xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can probably tell by now, each chapter is based on each episode, although whilst I was writing them this wasn't my initial plan, however by the time I ended up covering one episode my chapters were a decent length and I had always found a nice place to end. Just a little fun fact for you ;)**

**AshleySwift13- Shagon is very clever, which is one of the reasons I love the character, Nerissa and the Knights were always a step ahead of the guardians in the series and will be like that in the story, as you can probably tell. H determined to keep who he actually is hidden from the others, but the truth can't stay hidden forever. Hope you enjoy this chapter, hearing what you think of them makes me smile each time :)**

It had only been a couple of days since Nerissa had enthralled Halinor and it was obvious she was already planning something else. The Knights didn't dare bother her, knowing she wouldn't think twice before striking out at them, however it didn't take long for her to call them over.

"I think I have a plan to get someone else to join our forces," she started softly.

"Will this be one of the former guardians Mistress?" Ember asked.

"No, however I believe it will help for the specific cause. I believe you all know of Caleb?"

"As in Rebel leader Caleb? One of the guardians most trusted allies? That Caleb?" Shagon asked, wondering whether his Mistress had finally lost the plot, after all being locked in a cave for years on end would most likely affect your sanity at one point or another.

"The very same,"

"It would never work, he'd never join our cause. You've seen how devoted he is to the guardians, Cornelia especially,"

"Ahh but I have a plan. As you are all aware, he is very keen on loyalty. It's one of the most important things for him. So if someone he trusted with his life was found out to be lying to him, it would definitely sway him to our way of thinking or at least leave him torn."

"How would we find out whether someone was lying to him?"

"We don't need to. I already have the perfect idea," At her knights inquisitive stares, Nerissa continued. "Caleb doesn't know who his real mother is. His father has told him that he doesn't like to talk about it as she died a long time ago. He was lying. Caleb's mother was the Mage. Although what Julian isn't aware of is the fact that the Mage died 18 years ago."

"I thought Caleb was only 17 Mistress," Shagon asked, his curiosity peaking, calling on the memory of the girls and his host throwing a birthday party for him at the Silver Dragon a few month back.

"He is. When I first escaped from my prison the Mage looked after me. Tried to get me see the bigger picture, which I did. When she died, I started glamouring myself as her. I am Caleb's true mother. When Caleb finds this out, he _will _ come looking for answers. That will be when I can start talking him around. When I have brought him to our side, I can then go after Yan Lin and Kadma.

"I have plans for Caleb to be another spy for me. He can inform me about the goings on in Meridian and the suspicions of the guardians. I've noticed the guardians are very protective of your host Shagon, with Caleb being as experienced as he is I hope that they will share more private details with him.

"If the guardians ever find out I'm reuniting the former guardians they will be very protective of Yan Lin. No doubt Hay Lin will make sure someone is constantly watching over her, meaning both yourself and my son will be left with her at some point. That will be when you have to make your move."

For the rest of the afternoon Nerissa explained the finer details of her plan, before leaving to go to the prison in Meridian. She would plant the first seeds of doubt for father and son there.

W.I.T.C.H

"Are you sure you don't want to help out?" Will asked Matt, laughing slightly. Vance Michael Justin was coming to town to play a gig that night. The girls and Sheffield's radio crew were all helping set up. Matt was walking Will down to the small arena before going down to the pet store for an extra shift.

"I'm good. You know how I hate VMJ-"

"He hates being called that," Will interrupted automatically.

"And there's no way I want to be caught in the middle of bitchy fight between Cornelia and Irma, who will no doubt be beyond stressed and starstruck."  
"Actually that's a valid point. I might not make it through the day without murdering one of them. You still ok to get here for four? If I beg enough Irma should give me a short break. I still have rights."

Smiling Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to get here for then, but if I'm late just wait up,"

The young couple kissed before parting ways. Smiling Will watched as Matt walked down the empty street and smiled. Ever since she had accused him of cheating on her, he had been a lot more attentive.

They had spent as much time together as a couple as they could, although now Will knew of his Grandpa's problems she made sure that he went home as early as possible to check on him.

Their relationship was truly stronger, once they had sat down and talked things through.

The red-head heard someone yelling her name, turning she saw Taranee and Hay Lin running over to her.

"Hey Will," Hay Lin cried, giving her a brief hug.

"Come on," Taranee said, dropping her phone into a bag. "Lets go in before Irma blows a gasket. She's been stressing about this all week."

Together the three of them made their way into the building, none of them with the foggiest idea of what would be happening only hours later.

W.I.T.C.H

Once he made was out of sight, Shagon turned down a deserted alleyway before opening a fold to Mt. Thanos, using the Mage's ring that he kept on him at all times.

Once he had arrived he quickly powered up into his preferred form; having to look like his host for a few hours a day, five times a week was painful enough thank you.

"The guardians should be distracted for the majority of the day. One of their favourite musicians has arrived at Heatherfield and they have volunteered to set up the sound system. They shouldn't be any the wiser about today's goings on, unless someone from Meridian turns up and warns them."  
"Something we should still be prepared for Shagon," Nerissa reprimanded his smug tone. "I have learnt it's always best to be prepared for the worst of possibilities, that way, the circumstances are more likely to work in you favour."

"Is everything ready?" The Knights echoed an affirmative. "And everyone knows what they must do?" Again they nodded. "Good, then everything will go according to plan."

W.I.T.C.H

Caleb arrived at Mt Thanos just as Nerissa had predicated. Sometimes the good guys were too damn predictable for their own good, Shagon couldn't help but muse. The small passling that liked to accompany him had been quickly left behind, although he seemed determined to stay with Caleb. The loyalty that he felt for the rebel leader was quite touching, meaning it would be even more amusing to taunt him once Caleb turned.

They Knights and Nerissa were all waiting at the cave entrance, Ember circling above alerting the others on how long it would take for him to arrive.

In just a few hours he had reached the top, Nerissa swiftly knocked him out using the heart of Meridian and commanded Shagon and Kor to move him into the cave.

Kor quickly left but Shagon stayed behind. "_Matt _agreed to meet Will at this time. I shouldn't be too long, half an hour at tops but I feel it would be for the best. I've just got her trusting me again since she thought Matt was cheating on her."  
Nerissa nodded before opening a fold. "Go, you won't be needed here for a while longer, I'm sure the other knights can hold the fort till then,"

Shagon bowed before powering down to Matt's form. He then walked straight through the fold. Neither were aware that they were being watched by a very shocked and confused rebel leader.

W.I.T.C.H

Shagon returned back to Mt Thanos within ten minutes, at Nerissa's questioning look he said; "This concert the girls are helping with is doing badly. They're all stressed out so Will didn't have long to talk." In a lower tone, so only Nerissa could hear him he continued. "You were right, Blunk did stay here. No doubt he'll get the guardians in due time. I'll ready the knights up for a fight." Giving a sharp bow, Shagon left the cave once more.

He told the Knights about the possibility of a fight as soon as he saw them. They nodded and soon enough all four of them were mock fighting each other, all hoping that Nerissa would work her magic and get Caleb to see the bigger picture.

They had been practising for only a while before Shagon felt the familiar magic alerting him to the fact a fold had just been created. At once the foul passling stench that had surrounded him and the other knights for the past few hours dissipated.

"He's gone, no doubt to warn the guardians," Tridart said, landing on the ground.

"Which means our Mistress has succeeded in her quest,"

"We better get ready for a fight. Kor get Halinor, we'll need everyone here to stop them."

W.I.T.C.H

_At the same time_

Shagon had just left the cave when Caleb officially came round. "I've sent the knights outside for the inevitable arrival of the guardians," Nerissa informed him softly. "And so that we could spend some quality time together, my son,"

Turning Caleb saw the oddly devoted look that crossed the old woman's face. The two merely looked at one another for a few minutes before Nerissa spoke up again.

"You must _have _some questions." Caleb shot back a sarky response, demanding she tell him how she could do what she had done and still sleep at night. It honestly confused him about how he could have been created by an old hag like Nerissa. How could his father love someone like her?

He was the former rebel leader! He had saved hundreds of people during Phobos' reign. Had played a major part in putting Elyon on the throne.

This woman had placed Elyon in a jewel prison, almost killed the guardians and himself multiple times and had caused havoc. How was he meant to believe that he came from her.

Nerissa was seriously delirious if she thought that she was aiding the universe. Even more so if she believed he would help her with it.

But then the memory of Shagon morphing into Matt came back to the surface. What was up with that? Had Matt betrayed them? Had he been a double agent all along? Or was Nerissa still holding him prisoner? Caleb knew he could only get the answers that were needed if he let Nerissa believe that he had turned. He hoped that he could also get the heart of Meridian back as well. If he at least succeeded with that then Nerissa would lose much of her power, a definite plus. Meridian would also get their queen back and Elyon would make sure that she played a major part in bringing Nerissa to justice.

When she removed the bars Caleb moved forward and pledged his loyalty to the old hag, just hoping that Blunk would get the guardians and soon. He wouldn't get out of this alive without some form of back up otherwise.

W.I.T.C.H

In no time the guardians had folded to the top of Mt Thanos. The Knights kept them busy whilst Halinor guarded the entrance of the cave. They were being soundly defeated, although it would make the guardians over all loss even more painful.

The girls had no idea that they had already lost one of their greatest allies, even if they wouldn't be aware of it straight away.

Nerissa had told the knights that they had to keep the guardians busy till she gave a predetermined signal. Only then could they _lose_.

The plans were pretty much identical to the ones that they had played a few weeks back with the guardians rescue of Matt. They had won that one, and the Knights were determined to win this one as well.

However they hadn't predicted Cornelia's determination. The blonde had no hesitation in knocking Halinor out and quickly entered the cave.

At Shagon's demand Kor ran after her, although both Julian and Blunk managed to also enter. There was nothing the Knights could do about it, all fighting for their lives against the guardians. None of them were holding back so they could only hope that Nerissa was ready for company.

Turns out she wasn't.  
Caleb had tricked her, in the hope to get back Elyon and the heart. He had failed, Nerissa had explained in the beginning that Hearts could not be taken, they had to be willingly given to someone, so that was never a concern for any of them.

However Caleb's trickery had hurt their Mistress considerably, shown by the fact that she would rather leave the guardians even though they had were at definite advantage. Ember was the only one foolish enough to voice her annoyance, something she regretted once Nerissa turned the lightening against her. The seven of them swiftly teletransported away to a nearby mountain, away from the guardians.

Once there Nerissa left the others. None of them questioned where she went, knowing it was best for her to be on her own till she was ready. In her present state it was likely she would take back the power that was fuelling their very existence without any hesitation.

Their mistress had been gone for only a few hours before she returned. "No doubt Caleb will tell the guardians about how Cassidy has also joined us. This means that they will know our plan by now."

"Who will we be going after next Mistress?"

"My dear friend Kadma. She currently resides on Zamballa as their queen. This means that she also holds the heart in her possession, if we turn her then we will be twice as powerful as the guardians. Yan Lin will be much easier to turn if we have more power.

"However she will be hard to convince. No doubt her arrogance will be the thing that gives me the power to turn her, however I know she will not go willingly.

She is also very protective, no doubt she is still very much in tune with the wildlife and the earth as she was when she was a young woman. If we start... destroying her beloved plants she will be forced to act."

"Surely the guardians will fold in and save the day," Shagon said, the contempt obvious in his voice.  
"Ah but that's where my plan comes into its own. We will be glamoured as the current guardians. When the real ones come through Halinor shall come through and share with Kadma that Yan Lin became corrupted. No doubt she will find them and capture them. Two birds with one stone.

We will get rid of the guardians and get Kadma on our side. Shagon I believe we'll be in Zamballa for at least a week. Go to earth tomorrow, see what Caleb will tell the guardians and inform them that you will be away. That you're going away with your parents or something to that effect. We don't need them to become suspicious. Tonight we leave for Zamballa."

With a wave of her hand the four Knights became glamoured as four of the guardians. With another wave she changed her form to that of Will.

"We shall depart." She said, opening a fold. They all walked through the fold, ready to create havoc on a new world and gain someone else to their ranks.

**So Caleb knows or least suspects something is up. Will he be able to reveal his findings to the guardians or will Shagon find out and get rid of him first? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Episode P is up next, one of my favourite chapters! I'll be counting down the days till I can post that one ;)  
Until then **

**Lollzie xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**P is for Protectors up now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. One of the scenes in this chapter actually gave me the whole idea for the story, so it holds a special place in my heart. **

**AshleySwift13- I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, as it's one of your favourites, as you'll see I do something pretty drastic here. Things are going to continue to be intense for a little while longer. Thanks again for the feedback.**

**ShivaVixen – It's nice to see that I'm not the only one with similar ideas, I'm glad you're enjoying it, although if you ever do write it up, I'll definitely read it. **

**Happy reading**

In just a couple of hours the Knights had reigned havoc over Zamballa. Ember was truly in her element, the pain that the planets inhabitants were experiencing were giving her more power. The stronger she became the more destruction she could cause. It was truly terrible cycle for the Zamballans.

Soon enough Shagon had to return to earth. He opened a fold and landed back in Heatherfield, before walking down to the school.

Will greeted him with a kiss in the courtyard before they made their way to the other girls.

"Caleb's coming over later tonight," Cornelia informed them quietly. "Said he needs to tell us something important about Nerissa, he thinks he knows what her game plan is."

"Okay," Taranee said. "Well I've got a date with Nigel after school. We're going to that sushi place, although I should be able to get to the Dragon for seven."

"I thought your mom said you couldn't see him again," Irma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Which is why she won't be finding out." The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day. The group made their way into the building.

As they all split up to make their way to their respective classes, Shagon pulled Will aside.

"I need to tell you something,"

"Go on," Will said as she put some books into the locker.

"My parents came back from a business trip last night. They've both got the next week off and have booked a holiday for us. I was only told this morning but I can't get out of it. I'm so sorry, but we're leaving really early tomorrow. I can come to the Dragon tonight but I'll have to leave a bit earlier to pack. But it means I won't be able to help any of you guys out."

"That's fine," Will nodded. "I'll miss you obviously but I know you barely see your Mom and Dad anyway. It'll be good to spend some quality time together."  
"Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem, just remember to buy me a crappy little magnet."

"Deal," The two laughed before separating.

For the rest of the morning Shagon hunted down Matt's closest friends and informed them of the sudden family holiday that his parents had booked for the week. During one changeover of lessons he called the school office, posing as Matt's father and informed them about his future week long absence.

The rest of the day passed by without any disturbance and soon enough they were all at the Silver Dragon ignoring the fishy stench that seemed to be surrounding the fire guardian.

Just as was predicated Caleb informed them about Nerissa's revival of Cassidy. The guardians put two and two together and started making plans about the best way to inform Kadma. Deciding that now was the best time to return to Zamballa as no new information was going to be exchanged Shagon made his excuses and left the restaurant.  
Once he was well out of sight he folded to the purple planet, ready for the true fight to begin.

W.I.T.C.H

Matt had been gone for only a couple of minutes before Caleb stood. He walked up the stairs and opened the basement door.

"Uh, honey what are you doing?" Cornelia asked.  
"Making sure we're alone," he growled.

"What for?"  
Caleb turned and walked back to the camp bed. "I didn't tell you everything I saw at Mt Thanos. Nerissa knocked me out and when she thought I was still under I was watching them. Shagon said that he had to return to Heatherfield and I'm really sorry Will, but he then transformed into Matt."

"What?" Will said, her blood turning to ice. "No, you're mistaken, you must be. Matt wouldn't do that, he wouldn't,"

The others all looked at Caleb, their face pale. "Are you sure absolutely sure?" Yan Lin asked.

"Positive."  
"But that might not be Matt. He wouldn't purposely do that," Taranee said, trying to comfort her best friend. "Shagon might be glamouring as him, he could still be a prisoner and Nerissa is using Shagon to gather information from us. Or he might be enthralled, Nerissa's shown she's more than happy to do that, I mean look at Halinor and Cassidy."

"Both viable options," Yan Lin began. "However there are loopholes to both of them. If Shagon is posing as Matt there would be holes in his story. For example it's likely that he wouldn't know simple things like names and classes, however he seems to know every little thing about Matt's life.

The sort of enthralment that Nerissa is using on the former guardians is the most basic of them. It leaves the victims acting a bit like trance marchers. They need constant instruction and it's easy to tell if they are under a spell. I would guess that isn't it either, especially as Matt had no sort of powers to begin with."

"You have to admit he has been acting weird ever since we rescued him from Nerissa," Irma commented, sounding worried. "And Shagon wasn't at the battle either."

"He's hasn't bothered me to train him in ages. In fact he hasn't joined any of the battles since then, before then you couldn't get him to get away. He was determined to play some sort of part, even if he was more of a hindrance than anything else." Caleb commented. "There is the chance that Matt could have been inside Mt Thanos, it was a deep cave and I was very near the entrance. Nerissa didn't really give me a look around either.

I was hoping I'd have time for her to tell me about it all, but I saw a chance to get the heart of Meridian and took that. For all the good it did. I'm sorry Will, for not getting more information."

"Don't worry about it. You did what you had to and if it worked then Nerissa would have lost a major part of her power and we'd have gotten Elyon back," Will said. "Although I know for a fact Matt would _never _betray us. He just wouldn't. But we have to smart, our main focus should be on saving the remaining guardians and then we'll figure out this whole Shagon/Matt mess."

W.I.T.C.H

Coming face to face with carbon copies of themselves was definitely unnerving.  
"Will use the Heart of Candracar to show us these impersonators," Yan Lin instructed.  
Nodding Will held up the heart, her heart racing at what she might be seeing. What if it one of them was transformed into Matt? She didn't know what she would do if that happened. The idea was inconceivable but there was a chance it could happen.

"Show me their _true_ forms," She whispered whilst holding the heart out.

What was revealed to her turned her blood ice cold. Will's, Irma's and Taranee's imposters weren't any surprise, revealing Nerissa, Tridart and Ember. However Cornelia's and Hay Lin's doppelgangers shocked everyone to the core. Instead of revealing Kor and Shagon, Mr Huggles and Matt were both staring at them coldly.

"No!" Will cried, tears streaming down her face.

Nerissa and the two knights both looked at Matt and Huggles, the surprise obvious on their faces.  
"Well this was unplanned." Nerissa drawled, raising an eyebrow. Matt looked at himself and Huggles in a silent shock.

"How could you?" Caleb seethed. "We trusted you."

"What have you done to him you... hag!" Will screamed as she was restrained by Irma and Cornelia. "You can fight this Matt, I know you can. Come back to me!"

"Oh but she hasn't done anything to me," _Matt _laughed. "Except give me power." Seeing what her loyal Knight was insinuating Nerissa continued.

"I came to dear Matthew weeks ago. Offered him power, after all it was what he desired."

"I didn't want to be useless any more,"  
"All that I requested was that he serve me."

"Not a difficult choice if you think about it," He said shrugging.

"What about Huggles?" Irma asked, looking at the small dormouse's form. "You've done something to him and you've done something to Matt."

"Whilst I had to convince Huggles with... unique means, Matt's decision to serve me was entirely voluntary."

"But I had that vision," Hay Lin said. "I saw Matt in that cell."

"You foolish girl. I planted that vision so you'd come and rescue _Matt_. Really Yan Lin I'd have thought you'd have taught her how to defend her mind by now,"

The bubble that came from the heart then disappeared, and with it the imposters true forms disappeared.

"My knights, flee!" Nerissa called. They five of them split up, leaving the guardians to do the same.

Irma accompanied Will, once they had flown a couple of miles they landed. When they were on the ground the quintessence guardian collapsed, sobs shaking her body.

Irma ran to her friend, hugging her and trying to stop the tears. "Hey. Shhh it's okay. We'll figure this all out."

"But I trusted him. I love him. Why would he do this to me?" Will cried.

"I don't know, but we will figure this out. It's probably not even him, Matt's devoted to you, there is no way he would ever hurt you."  
"But what if it is? He's been acting weird for ages now. Always missing, he wasn't cheating on me but he was serving Nerissa."

"We will sort this out Will. I promise you this much, but we need to warn Kadma about Nerissa and stop the Knights."

"But I can't hurt him. I can't hurt the boy I love."

"Yeah well I can," As Will gave a dry chuckle Irma continued. "I'm not kidding. He hurt you, I don't care if it is the real Matt, which I don't believe it is but he's hurt you, which means he'll definitely be getting some of this Lair glare."  
Will gave a weak smile before wiping away her tears. "Now come on, let's go find Kadma."

W.I.T.C.H

"Why did that happen?" Shagon demanded as he met up with Nerissa. "The guardians were never meant to know that I was Matt." The sight wasn't nearly as intimidating as it could have been, mainly because he was still glamoured as Hay Lin.

"I know, I hadn't predicated that turn of events. It shouldn't have happened, unless the leader was suspicious in any sort of way. I believe Caleb must have seen something when he was at Mt Thanos and informed the other guardians. If Will was in any sort of way, wary of what she might have seen then the heart would have revealed your _true _form even though you don't glamour yourself as Shagon.  
"We can use this to our advantage though, no doubt Will be distraught at the prospect her love has been corrupted. She will be weak and will not want to fight you. We can strike and lighten the guardians of their leader.

"For now, all we have to do is wait. Kadma will find the other guardians and capture them. Her annoyance and despair will be the eventual chink in the armour to her soul, all we need to do it keep striking. In time we will be victorious,"

W.I.T.C.H

The guardians were released from their prisons once Nerissa and her Knights had departed. They swiftly worked on reawakening the Zamballans from their hibernation but it was a lengthy process. In just over two hours all the Zamballans had been treated but every one of the guardians was drained.

"Nerissa will be back Kadma," Yan Lin warned. "She will be working towards enthralling you like she has done with Halinor and Cassidy."

"I am aware of this Yan Lin, but fear not. She will not turn me,"

"Just in case, we'll come back here tomorrow." Hay Lin promised. "But we really need to get back to our homes and recharge till then,"

"I doubt they'll be attacking us in the next few hours, Nerissa's pride will have been wounded, there's no question about it. Feel no pressure in returning straight away, if they attack we'll be able to hold them off."

"It's probably better to come back sooner rather than later." Caleb mused.

"Yeah but we all got a nasty surprise today." Cornelia said, motioning to Will who was sat on the opposite end of the throne room, staring into space, tears still streaking down her face. Taranee was sat by her side, not saying anything just holding her hand. "It's probably best if we let it sink in for Will. There's no way she'll be ready for a fight."

The others nodded before motioning to Taranee. She turned to Will and said a few words, the redhead nodded and opened a fold to the Silver Dragon.  
"I'll see you soon," Yan Lin promised, hugging her long time friend. They all departed through the fold, once they were in the basement of the Dragon, Will pulled the heart out and powered down the girls.

"We'll return to Zamballa once school finishes tomorrow," Will said, ruffling her hair.

"Urr Will," Hay Lin began. "Don't you think we should a few days at least?"

"Why? Nerissa won't stop, we need to do everything we can to make sure Kadma isn't enthralled."  
"Will calm down, after everything that's happened today you should rest and sort your head out."

"I'm fine, I just need-"

"No you're not! You've just found out that your boyfriend has spent the last few weeks being a double agent," Cornelia fumed. As Will winced at her words the hard look softened in her eyes. "We need to find out what's happened. I'm finding it hard to believe, I mean I know he felt kind of useless being on the sidelines but I don't think he'd ever turn just for powers. Until we can work out exactly what's happened to him you need to stay away from him.

"There's no way you should be made to hurt Matt, it isn't fair on you and it will leave you at a definite disadvantage. Leave him to us and focus on the other knights. We will sort this whole mess out though. We promise you that much,"

"Thanks guys," Will said, giving them a watery smile.  
"Group hug" Hay Lin cried, before jumping on Will, the others close behind.

W.I.T.C.H

"_You bastard," Matt was absolutely seething. _

"_Oh get over it," Shagon said, the smugness apparent in his voice. _

"_No, I won't just _get over it_, you've let the girls think I've betrayed them. You let Will believe that I have," _

"_I haven't done anything, if the blasted heart hadn't done what it had they wouldn't be any the wiser. Although it's definitely going to be interesting to see Will again, after all I doubt she'll be able to fight me. The poor girl will be beside herself." _

"_Don't you dare touch her. If you go near her then I'll-"_

"_You'll what? You're trapped so far inside your own head there's no way you'll get out. The guardians will never know the truth, and soon enough you'll witness their demises first hand."  
"I will get out. No matter what, I will destroy you even if it's the last thing I do. The girls will figure this all out and you will lose Shagon."  
"You're boring me now," With a wave of his hand Shagon silenced Matt once more. _

W.I.T.C.H

"Mom I'm back," Will yelled when she entered the apartment. "Sorry I'm late, Taranee can be a real slave driver when it comes to school work."

"That's alright honey," Susan Vandom said, unable to stop smiling by the looks of it. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy. "I just got back myself."  
"Ah right, you had a date with Mr Collins. Sorry I forgot," Will wrinkled her nose, whilst she was fine with her Mom's and history teacher's relationship now, she didn't need to know about the two fooling around. "Anyway I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning." Dumping her bag Will made her way to her room.

Once she's shut the door the hard mask she'd had in place since Zamballa cracked. Silent sobs raged through her, collapsing on her bed tears poured down her face relentlessly.

_Why would you do that to me?_ She couldn't help but think. That night Will Vandom cried herself to sleep, only to wake up every couple of hours because of the nightmares that filled her mind.

**Well I'm not sure how many people were expecting that outcome... **

**One of the reasons I revealed Shagon the way I did was simply because it was becoming quite repetitive and I distinctly remember thinking that it would actually happen in the episode wen I watched it for the first time. I hope people think the explanation was believable enough and enjoyed it. **

**I've always had that idea, and yes that was the scene that started me on writing this story. **

**The cat's out of the bag, but how are the girls going to cope in battle, knowing their fighting one of the few people they could once trust with their life?**

**Come back next week and you'll see ;)**

**Lollzie xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**AshleySwift13- Thank you for the lovely review, I'm glad you liked the chapter and my writing technique. I love writing the Matt/Shagon thought scenes, however there is rarely ever much need for one, which I guess is why I love them so much. That way we can see what Matt's thinking, which we never really got in the show. There's a few more coming up later in the story, although none in this chapter. **

**ShivaVixen- I'd love if you post your story, I tend to love dark stories, however I'm not very good at writing them or they tend to be quite draining for me to keep up. If you do post it, I'll definitely read it. **

**To your question my personal belief is that yes Nerissa did turn to Matt into Shagon, but Shagon is a part of Matt, just the hatred he felt in that one moment personified. Therefore Matt is still Shagon's original form, and he has to turn into the actual Shagon form. I mean after all we only saw the Matt into Shagon transformation when the character knew that the girls were watching, which could mean that when he transformed he used some of his power to make it look like a glamour. I believe I briefly explained why Matt was shown instead of Shagon, because Will and the girls were already suspicious of Shagon's true form, the heart showed them Matt and Huggles. IDK, this is so a lot harder to explain on paper than I thought it'd be. I hope I'm making sense, although I get the feeling I'm not. xD**

**Basically I wanted to make the story different than the actual show, I mean otherwise I could only do so much without just skipping straight to S is for Self. After all there are so many times I can do the whole Will gets suspicious of **_**Matt's**_** behaviour, Shagon does some damage control and they all live happily ever after. Until next time anyway spiel. It was only going to get repetitive for me and everyone reading. Anyway I hoped that this cleared some things up for you and everyone else that were wondering. **

**Here's the next chapter. Happy reading! :)**

"This place will be hidden from the Zamballans." Nerissa informed her Knights once they had teletransported to a seemingly abandoned quarry. "However we are still on Zamballa. The plantlife ends just over 2kms away in every direction meaning we are safe from being tracked down by Kadma, who will no doubt use her powers over the inhabitants to figure where we are, whilst we're out in the open. This means we can attack on our own terms,"

"Surely Kadma and the guardians will figure out where we're staying in due time Mistress," Tridart asked, assessing the derelict quarry, it was mainly empty, but there were small openings dotted around the area, perfect places to shelter if it ever rained on the purple planet. Remaining parts of rock that had seemingly been cut away; no doubt for the former earth guardian's temple had been left there, leaning against the walls and lying on the cavern floor.

A sure sign that there had been an overestimation of supplies needed. All in all the quarry in which they would be residing in for the foreseeable future was definitely not a pretty place. But it would do the job, which was all they needed it for.

"Oh I'm counting on it. Kadma has always been one to take pride in her victories, even when we were guardians. Soon that pride will lead to her downfall, she'll become careless and make mistakes. If we play this right not only will Kadma join us but we could also gain the heart of Zamballa.

"From now on my Knights, you must only attack Kadma and the guardians directly or in the open. To lead her into a sense of victory we must lose the first few battles and then retreat. The guardians will become agitated and hunt us down." For the rest of the evening Nerissa explained her plan, which would get the former earth guardian to join their ranks.

W.I.T.C.H

There was something suspicious about Serena, Will couldn't help but muse as she leant against one of the purple trees. Cornelia and Kadma were meditating just a little way off, the others all quietly discussing tactics. They all had the sense to give Will her much-needed space. Focusing her thoughts once more on her dad's fiancée Will frowned, she had been way too interested in the heart of Candracar for her liking and the young red-headed guardian couldn't believe that her father would fall for someone and propose in such a short space of time since splitting with her mother.

She hadn't expected her father to stay single forever, nor did she have any problem with him dating again, however it wasn't like her Dad to just propose to someone with letting his only child meet her first. Unless Serena _was _Nerissa and she had him under some sort of love spell. It wouldn't surprise Will in the slightest, especially considering what the old hag had already done.

The others were dubious but Will knew she was right, Matt would believe her. All at once the painful memories from the other day that she had been trying so hard to suppress hit her. It had been only a couple of days since they had learnt about Matt's betrayal and Will was still having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

She just couldn't believe Matt would betray them, but unfortunately the evidence seemed to be just too damning. Although what Nerissa said about having to enslave Huggles could also be true for Matt, Will was slowly losing hope.

They had returned to Zamballa another two times but hadn't come into contact with Matt and the other Knights, although Kadma had told them that they had confronted her since. Will was dreading the moment that she would have to fight her beloved.

"Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the swamps of Shanay," Cornelia said once she had finished 'green-talking', effectively breaking through Will's thoughts.

"Then we must greet them," Kadma said, teletransporting them all to the location.

It was easy enough to spot Nerissa and the others once they knew where to look. Will's heart broke once again when she spotted _Matt. _

_No! _she thought angrily. _I can't let him get the better of me, to rescue him we'll need to defeat Nerissa._

"How?" Nerissa cried outraged.

"There is no place on Zamballa you can hide," Kadma informed her smugly.

"And no way you can beat us," Will interjected. "Two hearts to one. Advantage good guys." She shot a bolt of lightening at the former quintessence guardian who fell to the ground. Soon enough everyone else had paired off and the Knights soon started to fall, however just as the guardians thought they had beaten them, Shagon broke his restraints with his laser beams. With absolutely no hesitation he flew at Will and shot at her.

The young teen froze and was subsequently hit. She fell to the ground with a scream.

"Come on, fight back. I dare you," He taunted as she lay on the ground. Just as he was about to hit her again Hay Lin caught him a mini tornado.  
"That will teach you for betraying us _Matt!_" she cried.

As he fell by his Mistress the girls and Caleb heard him growl "It's Shagon," before teletransporting away.

"Will," Irma cried, flying down to her friend who was still lying in the muddy water. "Are you ok?"

The grieving girl snorted, a callous smirk covered her face. "Oh just dandy. Not like the guy I love just tried to kill me or anything."

"She didn't mean it like that," Hay Lin said, all the girls were lost. Their leader was slowly falling into a deeper state of despair as each day passed by, sooner or later they could lose their leader completely. The young Asian girl couldn't help but worry that if Will was acting like this when she learnt Matt had been corrupted, what would she be like if Nerissa got to her Grandma. The thought had kept her awake many a night since they had discovered what Nerissa was doing, although her Grandma had done all she could do to convince her that she whilst herself and the others were protecting her she would be fine, Hay Lin was anything but calm.

"I know, I'm sorry Irma," The water guardian gave a comforting smile to Will, assuring that it wasn't her fault.

"Still, just try to make sure you stay away from Shagon. We don't want to lose you," Cornelia said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Will said, standing up and wiping away the mud as best as she could.

"Come on, lets head back, in time we'll claim the heart of Meridian," Kadma said, to the disbelief of the others.

"Yeah, Nerissa will never be able to beat us," Will said eagerly, trying to forget the betrayal that was hurting her deeply. For the next few minutes they discussed tactics, with both Will and Kadma arguing the case that it would be best for Will to be a regent for the heart of Meridian. The others were unconvinced but let it lie as they powered down and returned to Heatherfield.

"I'll see you later," Caleb said to Cornelia before leaning in for a kiss.

The couple stayed together, ignoring the retching noises that Irma was making. Will couldn't help but watch on enviously. Would she ever get to kiss Matt like that again? Share secret looks across a crowded room? Walk hand in hand to classes?

She missed him more and more everyday. It seemed whether she went, she was surrounded by couples. It took all her restraint to make sure she didn't break down and start sobbing uncontrollably at nearly every moment of the day. Most nights she spent crying relentlessly, normally putting on a sad movie to avoid suspicion from her Mom.

Finally Cornelia and Caleb resurfaced for air, muttering sweet nothings into each others ears.

Not being able to take it for any longer, Will opened a fold to the Dragon basement and walked through, not bothering to check if she was being followed.

"Smooth Corny," she heard Irma snap just before she had fully entered the fold. Once there she saw the others had followed behind.

"I'm so sorry Will, I wasn't thinking," The tall blonde apologised.

"No worries Cornelia, you shouldn't be expected to act differently around Caleb just because of... what's happened. We'll return to Zamballa tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Irma dead-panned.

"Me either. No-one wants to finish this more than I do." Will said, putting the heart down her shirt to hide it from view.

"Then why did we leave in such a rush?"

"Sorry, need to know only," Will cried, running out of the basement. She needed to check with Blunk and find out if Serena had gone missing when Nerissa had turned up in Zamballa. If the girls knew what she was doing they would think she'd finally lost the plot. They had already reprimanded her suspicions, but she was sure she was right, she just had to be.

Leaning against the basement door, the quintessence guardian attempted to hold back her tears that once again were threatening to be freed. That was when she heard them.

"Gee, look who's all ready to rule the universe" Taranee dead-panned.

"Yeah, I wonder if going power mad is a keeper of the heart automatic." Will rushed out of the building too soon to hear Cornelia and Hay-Lin scolding the other two for their cruel words.

Tears were blinding her, so Will stopped and let herself calm down.

_There isn't time to feel sorry for myself_ she told herself harshly. _Kadma and Yan-Lin are still on Nerissa's hit list. Matt's been enthralled or captured and I'm pretty sure Serena is that old hag. _Remembering why she had been so eager to leave Zamballa, the young girl rushed to Blunk to check if her hunch was correct, Tomorrow she'd prove to the girls she could handle the power, she knew she could.

W.I.T.C.H

The guardians returned to the purple planet as soon as they could the next day, however Kadma informed that Nerissa hadn't attacked again, nor could the inhabitants locate her.

Will quickly deduced that if they were still on Zamballa then they could be hiding in the quarry as it was far away from any sort of plant life. She saw the wary looks the others exchanged with each other, in favour of fine-tuning the plan with Kadma.

Kadma teletransported them to the quarry and sure enough their suspicions were correct.  
"We attack now, whilst we still have the upper hand,"

"And get you that heart," Kadma said, although it only made Will feel uneasy. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning. Her friends hadn't wanted her to take the extra power, they had saw how it had corrupted Nerissa and didn't want it to do the same thing to her. But at the same time, there was that little petty voice in the back of her head that was telling her they were jealous. And if she did get the Heart of Meridian then she could rescue Matt from Nerissa's clutches.

Before she could mull over her current dilemma, they launched their attack. Both Cornelia and Kadma started to cause an earthquake as well as using their telekinesis to move the rocks. The others all made their way into the cavern and started attacking. Just as Will was about to strike, she was shot back by Shagon.  
He flew over her. "What you going do? You're pathetic guardian and now it's time to meet your end." He was just about to blast her again when Taranee flew into him, ruining his aim.

"You bastard! Stay away from her," She cried, firing fireballs at him, they had little to no effect however, as the hatred she was currently supplying him was enough to keep him strong. Shagon shot at Taranee with little effort and she fell into a nearby wall with a groan.

"Taranee!" Will screamed. That's when she snapped. She started throwing lightening bolts at Shagon relentlessly.  
"Aww baby wants to play," he taunted.

"You can hurt me, that's fine. But I will never allow you to hurt any of my friends. I will get you back Matt, but you have to help me. You have to fight back. Until then I won't hold back any longer. I have to fight you, I have to hurt you. Because you aren't the boy I love. Nerissa has done something to you but mark my words I will get Matt back."

"Big words. But can you really do it," Shagon said.

Will shot another bolt of lightening at him. "Yes. I can fight you, but I can't hate you. My love for you is too strong, and that will be what will bring you back."  
"Will!" Kadma called. Nerissa had ran into one of the nearby tunnels. "Come, we must capture her. The others can handle the Knights."

Leaving Shagon to the others Will followed Kadma through the tunnel, only when she had entered she realised something was wrong, but she pushed back the nagging feeling, flying further in after Nerissa, hoping the loud crashing noise she heard wasn't her being trapped in.

W.I.T.C.H

The girls all made their way into the basement, accompanied by Yan Lin and Caleb, the air of defeat was tangible. They had lost another one of the former guardian's and they were no closer to getting Matt back.

"Chin up girls," Yan Lin said. "Everything will work out for the best,"

"But what if it doesn't Grandma?" Hay Lin questioned, the worry apparent on her face. "There's no way that we can leave you on your own, it's just too dangerous. If there's someone always with you and we keep moving you about there's no way Nerissa will be able to find you,"

"Stop worrying Hay," Yan Lin said, trying to comfort her granddaughter.

"No I won't _stop worrying_. Nerissa will be desperate to enthral you now, we have to be careful, because she won't care how she gets you."

"I know this kiddo, but being scared will do nothing good for any of us."

Hay Lin nodded, although she didn't look any less tense.

"Come on guys, I've got a ton of homework I need to finish before the week-end's over, and I'd rather try and get some done tonight, so I can have some free time tomorrow. Something which I think we all need," Will said standing up. The others nodded before heading over to their respective homes. Will ended up spending a few hours over at her Dad's, getting to truly know her future step-mom.  
When she got home she worked on some history homework before giving up and making her way to bed. She drifted off fairly quickly, a true rarity, however once more she didn't sleep through the whole night. The nightmares waking her every few hours. The lack of sleep she'd got in the last week, plus the constant fighting she had to partake in and the emotional trauma and stress Nerissa had caused was wearing Will down. Even when fighting Phobos she'd never been so exhausted, but then he'd never really invaded the guardians personal lives. They'd always managed to have a break of some sorts.

Nerissa however, she was completely relentless. She had spies watching them constantly, they could never truly relax and it was affecting them all.

This was why when Will woke for the fifth time, at a reasonable hour her head was aching terribly, she felt sick and she was coughing up a storm. Her Mom confirmed her fears when she checked her daughters temperature. Will was ill.  
For the rest of the day Will dozed restlessly, waking up every few hours so her Mom could force vile medicine down her throat or so she try and eat something to keep up her strength. At one point she got a call from Irma, who informed her Hay Lin had finally cracked. The young girl had wrote up a timetable for the guardians to look after Yan Lin. Their main base would be a beach in Shell Beach, but they were going to alternate between the Dragon and Meridian as well. Will was informed that she would be looking after Yan Lin at Shell Beach on Thursdays.  
Irma obviously informed the others that Will was up to taking calls because for the next half hour she'd received phone calls, texts and emails from the other guardians. She replied to them as best as she could and they really did brighten up her day

By the evening she was feeling much better than she had, her Mom was convinced that she'd be fine to go to school the next day. For once Will didn't try and snag a day off school, she had a lot to discuss with the other girls, and it would be easier to do it straight after school.

For the first time in ages Will slept the whole night through soundly.

**So Will's back in the game! Come on did you really expect me to let her stay down for count? The girls are all strong and will do what ever they have to do to save the day. Hay-Lin proved that when Yan-Lin was enthralled and I believe Will would be exactly the same. Although Will will not give up on rescuing Matt any time soon. **

**Next episode _Matt _comes back to school.**

**Lollzie xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**AshleySwift13- There was no doubt that I wouldn't have Will fighting back, I can't imagine she would be down for the fight completely, it just isn't in her character, sure she's hurting but she would never let her personal life and conflicts interfere in her guardian life. Not if people die because of it. Although things that happen in this chapter push her more and more. **

**ShivaVixen – Glad you liked it and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)**

Will awoke early the next morning, she no longer felt sick, her headache was barely there and her sore throat was now just a tickle. She stretched before padding to the shower, the hot water waking her up further. When she got out, her hair didn't start frizzing, instead it shaped itself nicely around her face.

When she had changed and packed her bag for the day, Will grabbed a slice of toast before walking slowly down the road. She had absolutely no reason for feeling as calm and happy as she currently did. Yan Lin was the only remaining guardian to stay out of Nerissa's thrall, Matt was still working for the old hag, Elyon had been absorbed into the heart of Meridian, Hay Lin was slowly going crazy over worrying for her Grandmother and all the current guardians were being pushed to their very limits.

But she felt happy, it was like there something inside of her, telling her that today would be a good day. The first few hours of that had seemingly proven it so. Taranee, Irma and Cornelia were all in the courtyard when she arrived. "Where's Hay Lin?" Will asked, looking around for her bubbly friend, who was normally one of the first to arrive.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Hay Lin has first watch." Irma said rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm looking after Mrs Lin tomorrow, Caleb's Wednesday, you're Thursday, Corny's Friday and Taranee's Saturday. No doubt Hay Lin will be keeping a close eye on her on Sunday's and whenever she has a free moment as well."  
"Well can you really blame her?" Cornelia huffed, crossing her arms. "After all, Yan Lin is her grandmother. I think I'd feeling pretty protective of my Grandma if Nerissa was after her," Before the two could enter a full blown argument the school bell rung.

As everyone walked to classes Will couldn't help but help but whisper "Wow, literally saved by the bell," into a giggling Taranee's ear, before separating from her friends to go to English.  
She was just over half way there when she felt a warm hand slip into hers. Unconsciously she squeezed back, before her brain caught up and she realised who's hand she was holding.

Matt Olson, now better known as Shagon to the guardians, the boy she loved and Nerissa's loyal servant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, pulling her hand out of his surprisingly tight grip.

"I'm walking my girlfriend to her English class, like I've always done. Problem?" He said coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what the problem is _Shagon_,"

Just before she could walk away from him she felt a sharp tug on her arm. Letting out a small yelp Will was dragged back into a small alcove.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Shagon snarled, all at once the friendly façade he'd had up whilst he'd been in the public eye disappeared, reminding Will just how deadly he was, no matter what form he was in. "After you are my _girlfriend,_"

"Wrong. I'm Matt's girlfriend. You're not Matt. Nerissa has either enthralled Matt and created you or she's created a sort of alternate personality which is what you are."

"Denial is truly a beautiful thing. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Get lost Shagon, we know you've been spying on us for the last month, there's no way you'll be able to get any new information for your precious _mistress,_"

"And how exactly are you planning on getting to get rid of me? If I just disappeared then the police would get worried, and you'd be the top of their suspect list. After all we are dating and there was that whole issue with a certain missing Elyon Brown a few months back. If I remember rightly, the police were very suspicious of you and the other guardians."

"Fine, we won't make you leave," Will said through clenched teeth. "But you better stay away from me,"

"Cause that would really keep up appearances. I'm here for two reasons. To spy on you and to make sure no-one worries if I suddenly disappear. Just a few weeks back we were acting all lovey-dovey. Don't you think people will wonder why we split up so suddenly."

"No," Will snorted. "This is high school. People get together and break up all the time. If we _split __up _people will shrug and get on with their lives."

"But we're not going to break up," Shagon said, his eyes flashing green. "You'll tell people one thing, I'll just tell them other,"  
"You're going to play this game. Really? I thought you were Nerissa's angel of malice, this is just pathetic."  
"I don't see how, I just want to check up on my _devoted _girlfriend. Walk you to your classes, listen to you. And if you ever feel the need to divulge any information to me, like the location of dear Yan Lin then I'll listen to every word you say."

"And what if I don't? What if I just ignore you, refuse to spend any time with you at school? What exactly will you do?"

"Do not push me."

"Or what? How are you going to force me to have a relationship with you? Tie a piece of rope around my wrist and drag me along whether you go?"

"Tell me Will, how's your Mother?"

"Why, what-" Realisation struck in. "Don't you dare come anywhere near my Mom. You've already hurt her before. If you come near her-"

"I won't. If you and I stay in this _relationship_ then I won't go anywhere near her."

"Fine, I'll pretend like you're Matt and that we're together." The words made her feel sick, right down to the core. "No-one will be any the wiser."

"Good girl. Wait for me once you've finished English. I'll walk you to your next lesson."

"Can't wait."

"Neither can I. See you then," Shagon said, pressing a hard kiss onto her lips, before Will had time to react he'd pulled away and walked to his class. The last few lingering students didn't seem alerted in the slightest, why should they? Will and Matt had been together for months and although they had never been very big on PDA it definitely wasn't unexpected to see the young couple kissing.

W.I.T.C.H.

Will was dreading the end of English, knowing she'd have to keep her end of the deal up. She didn't doubt for a second that if she announced that she had ended things with Matt, Shagon would attack her Mom in next to no time. And Will just couldn't take that risk, sure her Dad was back in her life, but her Mom had always been there for her. She couldn't lose the most important person in her life. There was no way.

In what felt like just five minutes the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Will took as long as she could, but soon enough she had to leave the classroom and get to her locker. Shagon was waiting outside the door and took her hand in his as soon as she had left the room.

"So where to next?" He asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.

"My locker, I have biology next. I get my books and meet the girls there. _Matt _doesn't usually walk me there."  
"Fine, I'll come with you to your locker, and then I'll see you later."  
"Fine," Will snarled.

"Fantastic,"

W.I.T.C.H

"Hay Lin text me during Math," Irma informed Taranee and Cornelia as they waited for Will to arrive from her English class. "Said no attacks so far, just that Yan Lin keeps nagging at her to relax."

"Sounds just like Yan Lin," Taranee said. "I'm assuming we're all still going down to Shell beach when school lets-" The other two girls looked at her curiously as she trailed off.

"T? You ok girl?"

"Turn around. Tell me I'm not imagining what I'm seeing."

"What do you mean?" Irma asked as herself and Cornelia turned around, their blood turning to ice. "Ahh. I'm guessing you mean the fact that Will's walking down the corridor hand in hand with Shagon of all people. Coz if that's it, then I'm seeing it too."  
"And me. What the hell is going on?"

Will and Shagon made their way through the busy corridor, talking lightly. When they reached Will's locker, which was only a few down from where the girls were currently standing, Shagon pressed her to the locker, kissed her lightly on the lips before walking off.

"Ladies," he said coldly as walked past them.

The girls remained where they were for a few more moments before marching up to their leader.

"What the hell Will?" Irma screeched. "I know your memory is terrible, I mean just last week you brought out your geometry book for the test we had in geography, but I think even you'd remember that Matt's turned bad, or has been enthralled or whatever it is that has actually happened, because no-one has actually sat down and explained it, so frankly I'm still kinda confused."

"It's not what it looks like guys. Come on, I'll explain it to you guys as we get to class." As the four of them made it to biology Will explained to them how Shagon was blackmailing her, to make sure she didn't break up with him.

The girls were all raging when Will finished telling them what had transpired before English.

"I'm going to kill him!" Cornelia raged. "He's making our lives a living hell. I hate him!"

"Which is exactly what he wants," Will said sagely. "But Nerissa won't be getting any inside information any more, so this could work to our advantage. I imagine Shagon is demanding my constant attention so it's harder for us to talk tactics, which will be their angle. But this could also work out for us. If Shagon disappears from campus, we'll figure it out in no time. If that happens then we get to Yan Lin as quickly as we can. I can't imagine Nerissa would be too willing to launch an attack without her lead Knight.

"If she does do that however, whoever is guarding Yan Lin will instantly be able to warn us. If I'm with Shagon at that moment of time, I'll power you guys up and get back to him. That should hopefully give us more time."

The others agreed on the plan before settling down and starting on their work.

The rest of the day passed in a very similar manner. Shagon hunted Will down whenever possible and accompanied to as many classes he could. At lunch, Taranee managed to get Nigel and some of the other guys to drag him away, under the pretence that they wanted to have girl-talk. They checked in Hay Lin once more before making their way to their afternoon classes.

W.I.T.C.H

Tuesday was another very quiet day, although Hay Lin was calling Irma at every possible moment to check in on Yan Lin, much to the water guardian's chagrin. The others knew the young Asian teen had run into Shagon at one point in the day, if her shaken thoughts were anything to go by.

She refused to talk about what had happened between the two of them and had blocked the memory from Taranee, however it wasn't hard to guess what they had talked about.  
Will had a go at him as they walked to one of their lessons, his only reaction was to quietly smirk and then brutally kiss her.

Every time Shagon moved in on her Will couldn't help but feel dirty and disgusting, which she suspected was the point. Although he hadn't done anything more than a few pecks on the cheek and closed mouth kisses, Shagon was slowly but surely tainting each and every memory that Will had with Matt.  
If... no _when_ she got Matt back, Will knew without a doubt it would probably take her a while to feel completely comfortable in his presence again. Something which she couldn't help but hate herself for.

W.I.T.C.H

"He better show up," Joel said, nervously tapping a quick beat on his drum set. Wreck 55 had organised another practice, the second one that week. Nigel, Pedro and Joel had been waiting in the drummers garage for the better part of ten minutes and were still waiting on Matt.

"Chill dude," Nigel said, cracking open a soda can. "Matt said he'd be here at lunch,"

"Oh and he's never not said that before. Matt didn't turn up on Sunday, and countless times before that."

"If he's not here in the next five minutes then we can-" Nigel stopped as he saw Matt walking up the road.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he placed his guitar on the floor.

"No worries bro. Let's just get started." Nigel said hurriedly before Joel could say anything. The boy already looked dangerously close to throwing his drum-sticks at their lead guitarist's head.

Like every band practice Shagon gave Matt limited control over his body, even though he came from the boy, Shagon couldn't hold a tune to save his life. Something which had delighted Matt to no end.

Wreck played through a couple of new songs, before Joel and Nigel went into the house to get some sodas. Matt had been waiting for this moment and placed his guitar on the floor gently, before picking up a notepad and pen. Making sure Shagon hadn't noticed anything was up, Matt began scribbling down lyrics to a song he'd been planning for the past few days, ready to write down when he was allowed to control his own body. A song he liked to call the Demon in Me. If he could finish the song before Shagon took control back, and managed to get it to the band, they'd hopefully perform. And if the girls heard it, then fingers crossed they'd figure out what had happened to him. Sure the plan wasn't foolproof, Shagon may take control back before Matt could give the song to the band, or Wreck might not like it, after all it wasn't his best work.

But Matt couldn't sit back and do nothing. For the last month and a half he'd been trapped inside his own head and he had to try something, even if it backfired horribly.

When Joel and Nigel returned, Matt was writing the last line, they walked over to him and peered over his shoulder.

"New song? Demon in me, bit of a weird title," Their voices alerted Shagon and he started taking control back, but Matt was damned if the song wasn't getting to the band. Fighting for all he was worth, Matt muttered a quick "New song," before running from the garage, ignoring the cries of his friends.

"_What have you done?"_ Shagon snarled at Matt as he took back full control. "_What did you give them?"_

"_Bet you wish you'd been paying attention now, ey?"_

"_You will tell me pest!"_

"_Relax Shagon, it's just a new song for Wreck. If you're a good boy I might even sing it to you." _

"_You trying my patience boy. Just be glad I can't punish you at the moment. We have a Grandma to capture."_

W.I.T.C.H

Even though Hay Lin obsessively checked the schedule she had written up at every spare moment, she seemingly forgot that Caleb was guarding Yan Lin on Wednesdays, after she saw all her friends chilling at Shell beach.

The Knights swiftly attacked, although they quickly retreated once it seemed like they weren't going to win easily.

Once they'd left Will revealed her plan to put Yan Lin in plain sight, after some discussion they decided that this was the best method and Yan Lin called up the school and got herself a temporary placement.

"We better head back girls," she said, cleaning away the bowls and the checkers set she'd brought with her. "I'd better start cooking now if I want everything to be ready for tomorrow lunchtime. I know how much you teenagers can eat."

They agreed and made their way to the Silver Dragon in one big group, whilst there they helped out Yan Lin in the kitchen for a couple of hours. When it turned dark, everyone but Hay Lin, Caleb and Blunk left to go to their respective homes.

"Tomorrows going to be interesting," Cornelia observed.

"Why do you think that Corny?" Irma asked.

"One; don't call me that. Two; Shagon will definitely get beyond annoyed, I mean the woman he's been basically stalking for the past few weeks will be right there in front of him, and there's nothing he'll be able to do about it. After all, in the mornings the other dinner ladies will be in the kitchen with Yan Lin, at lunch she'll be surrounded by the whole student body and in the afternoon at least one of us will be there during the various free periods we have."

"Best to make sure we keep watch on him," Taranee mused. "Although with Yan Lin being so close to him, I doubt he'll have time to walk you to many classes tomorrow Will."  
"Small mercies I guess," Will sighed as they reached her apartment building. "See you guys tomorrow,"

Once again, Will's sleep was plagued with nightmares. But instead of being like previous dreams that centred mainly on Matt's betrayal/ enthralment, these new dreams were much darker, mainly consisting of her and Matt walking around Heatherfield after some sort of date, before his eyes started glowing green. When she would try and get away, Shagon would hit her, before forcing himself onto her. Every night it was the same thing. Every night she woke up screaming.

W.I.T.C.H

The next morning Shagon made his daily trip from Mt Thanos to Sheffield high in plenty of time the next day. Nerissa knew the guardians would be upping their game after the failed attack on Yan Lin yesterday and told Shagon so before he left. He entered the school courtyard and looked around for the girls.

None of the were there at the moment, but Shagon knew he could wait. And he wasn't disappointed. In just under five minutes the Silver Dragon delivery van pulled up, this didn't surprise him in the slightest after all Hay Lin would often get a lift in from her parents. What did surprise him though was when all of the guardians piled out of the van, all carrying piles of boxes; Yan Lin close behind them.

"What the hell?" he muttered, making his way to the van. "Need any help?"

"Get lost Shagon," Hay Lin, stepping defensively in front of her Grandma. "Don't you think you've done enough,"

"Not at all. I'm just wondering why you're all bringing boxes upon boxes of Chinese food into the-" He paused, the realisation hitting him. "Oh very clever girls. Hiding her in plain sight, after all we can't exactly attack her during school times. Too bad it won't be enough, Nerissa will get Yan Lin, just like she's got the others."

"And she won't get me," Yan Lin promised him darkly.

"We'll see." Shagon said, before walking away.

W.I.T.C.H

"_They've got you dude," Matt said smirking. "There's no way you can get to Yan Lin now," _

"_She will turn," _

"_Yeah, cause that 24/7 guard that Hay Lin's set up is going to make it child's play for you and Nerissa." _

"_The guardians can't be there every minute of every day, soon enough Yan Lin will be unguarded, when that happens we'll strike."  
"Oh change the record," Matt rolled his eyes. "All the time you just go on and on about the same shit. It gets old fairly fast."_

"_Then stop listening. You're not exactly thrilling to live with either. Always trying to figure out ways to escape and warn the guardians. You haven't managed it yet, you never will." _

"_I am getting stronger and you know it. It's scaring you, so you silence me, but even that doesn't have the same effect it once did. It used to take me almost a whole day to fight the effects off, now you're lucky if it works for an hour."_

"_An hour spent without your constant yapping," Shagon growled, flicking his hand silencing Matt once more. "Is an hour well spent," _

W.I.T.C.H

Shagon couldn't believe the air guardian had landed him in detention. She would pay for it, getting to her precious Grandma would teach her.

_Mistress, we have a slight problem. _Shagon explained the current situation using the physic link that the two had because of the Mage's ring.

_This could work out for the best _Nerissa said thoughtfully. _No doubt the guardians will be staying behind after school to help Yan Lin pack away. If they are still there when you get out of detention then there's something we can do. _Nerissa outlined her plan and they both agreed that it would work out for the best.

_Get to detention Shagon, I'll gather the Knights and they'll be ready to meet you once you're free. If the guardians are still in the school we can herd them into the gym, if not we'll hunt them down accordingly. _

Shagon gave an affirmative before leaving his last lesson of the day.

"Hey Matt," Nigel called. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, no can do mate. I've got detention tonight,"

"You and Joel both. He had one too many late arrivals to tutor. What about you?"

"Urmm just Knickerbocker being stressy like usual."

"Wait... were you that guy who was yelling abuse outside?"

"Abuse is such a strong word." Shagon said rolling his eyes.

"Respect man, although also really stupid of you. Like seriously, you've been acting... weird for a while now. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, _mate. _I gotta go now, really don't need to get any more detentions," Shagon turned and walked down to the detention room, not bothering to see if Nigel was freaked out or annoyed.

As he entered the classroom, Shagon walked over to Joel.  
"I've been thinking," he started, getting the other boys attention. "The demon in me isn't that good of a song. I can't imagine you guys even liked it that much,"

"Are you kidding? That song was pure gold, I think Nige is in love with it. Don't be so hard on yourself man. I can imagine we'll play that song loads,

"Great just great." Shagon muttered, taking a seat and fine-tuning the plan, although he didn't dare let Matt take control again.

W.I.T.C.H

Nerissa had captured briefly captured Yan Lin, however briefly it had been. Although unknown to the guardians and her Knights, the Yan Lin that had been rescued was in fact an altamere. The true Yan Lin seemed to be incorruptible, however the altamere had one single difference. This one thing would let Nerissa enthral Yan Lin when the time came. The desire to exist.

Even when Yan Lin had joined her, Nerissa had no intention of letting the guardians find out straight away. After all it was sometimes better to keep some of your cards hidden until the right moment.

The reason why the knights didn't know about the real Yan Lin being trapped inside seal? Simple. Although the four were loyal and got the job done, they were also nearing a looming expiration date. Once Yan Lin had been enthralled, Nerissa would be using her precious power to keep them powered up, there simply wouldn't be enough to keep the Knights alive as well. Whilst Ember and Tridart would return to their original forms of ice and lava respectively, Nerissa wasn't sure of what would happen to Shagon and Kor.

They would return to the forms of Matt and Huggles obviously, but she wasn't sure what their mental state would be and who would be controlling the other. Nerissa had felt Matt getting stronger in his own mind recently, he was arguing with Shagon and fighting him off as best as he could. She suspected this was happening because as each guardian became enthralled she was forced to fraction off more power to control them all.

The enthralment that she had placed on to Cassidy, Halinor and Kadma was very controlling and used up a lot more power than the spell she had placed on Matt and Huggles. With those two, she had used their emotions to create an alternate personality, however the less she was concentrating on them, the more Matt and Huggles were able to fight back. Nerissa has privately predicated that Matt would gain control of his body by the end of the month at the latest, from what she had briefly seen he seemed to be a very strong willed boy, who would never give up without a decent fight.  
He seemed to be completely devoted to Will and Nerissa believed that their love for each would ultimately defeat Shagon. Kor/Huggles would obey Shagon/Matt no matter what, so if Matt gained control, so would Huggles.

Once this happened, Nerissa planned to stop fuelling her base power, without that Matt would just be a normal teenage boy again, physically anyway. Her overall doubt that Shagon would stay in control for much longer was another reason she hadn't informed the Knights about Yan Lin. Without a doubt, Matt would tell the girls everything he had learnt and it would be best if he never _learnt _about the former air guardian.

She was only going to instruct him to keep watch over Yan Lin and make sure he kept her as uncomfortable as possible, although he wasn't allowed to go out and attack her. Her Dark Angel would obey her, unlike her former Knights of Vengeance, the Knights of Destruction never disobeyed her, after all, they all owed their very existence to her.

First of all though, she needed to pay her 'old friend' a visit and tell her the truth about her creation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is it. The final chapter for Added Glamour, I hope it doesn't disappoint but for the final time review replies! **

**ShivaVixen- Thank you for pointing that error I'd made, I completely missed it when editing that chapter. It should be all fixed by now :) Glad you enjoyed **

**AshleySwift13- Nerissa is definitely one of my favourite villans, I think she's much more dangerous and deadly because she truly believes she is doing the right thing and to get to the whole universal peace thing, people will be killed. **

**Have fun reading **

A few days later Shagon was sprawled in the school courtyard with Joel and Pedro, waiting for the school day to begin. Nerissa hadn't instructed him to do anything else but watch Yan Lin and he couldn't help but wonder what her game-plan was. It wasn't his job to question the former guardian though, just to do as she said.

_You're her bitch. _Matt commented sarkily. As usual he ignored his host, the boy was nothing but a nuisance, but he was becoming restless so had started seeing how much he could taunt Shagon before he snapped. These days it didn't take a lot.

"Guys," Nigel ran over, the excitement written all over his face. "Have you heard K-Ship this morning?"

"Nah, we've been outside, the speakers don't reach out here." Joel said. "Anything interesting happen?"

"The schools holding a Battle of the Bands this Friday. There's going to be a top talent scout there and if we impress him then we could get a real shot at something serious."

"Awesome. So I take it we're rehearsing tonight then?" Pedro asked, a smile gracing his features.

"Yeah, and one every night till then. That means we have four practices to make the performance truly unforgettable for that scout. I was thinking we could do that song you wrote the other day Matt. The Demon in Me?"

Ah yes. The Demon in Me, the song Matt had wrote, whilst he'd had limited control of his body. Unfortunately the band seemed to genuinely like it and were determined to play it at least one gig in the foreseeable.

"Yeah sure," Shagon shrugged, his eyes following Will and Taranee who were walking over to them.

"I see Nigel's told you about the BoB?" Taranee said, giving her red-headed boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Yeah, he's already got a million and one rehearsals lined up," Joel drawled.

"You mind if we come along?" Will asked the guys, stubbornly not meeting Shagon's hard gaze. No doubt they were just coming along to keep an eye on him, the demon had no problem with this, after all they weren't doing any harm.

"Yeah that'll be cool," Nigel shrugged as the bell rang. The small group made their way to classes, the whole school already buzzing about the upcoming battle.

It seemed everyone were planning on going and it was truly going to be one to remember.

W.I.T.C.H

"Interesting song choice _Matt,_" Will commented as Shagon packed away his guitar after their first rehearsal leading up to the battle. "What was your inspiration?"

"Why do you want to know?" Shagon asked softly, looking around to make sure none of the other band members could hear what he was saying. "Still think I've been enthralled or something? That this song is me breaking free to warn you or something," Will's heavy flush was all he needed. He chuckled darkly. "You are truly pathetic. I've been using you for the last few months, hurting you and your friends and you still can't bring yourself to hate me."  
"Because you're lying. The Matt I know would never do what you've done, not willingly anyway."

"And you're just being ridiculous. How much more will it take before you stop this silly dreaming of yours. The old Matt has gone, he isn't coming back. Get over it," With that said, Shagon stood and left Nigel's garage, having to spend the evening at home. Matt's parents had returned from a wedding the previous night and were both intending to spend the next week in Heatherfield before the boy's dad had to go away for a short business trip.

The meal was quiet, with Shagon doing nothing to help fuel the conversation that his parents were trying to keep going. They kept asking about the goings on in his, all to which he replied with one word answers, all the whilst pushing his food around his plate.  
After twenty minutes of stilted conversation Shagon excused himself. The door had only just shut when he heard his parents concerned whisperings.

"Some thing's seriously with him, I'm telling you Michael."

"He's just being a typical teenager, that's all Sarah. I'm sure we both hated spending time with our parents when we were that age. I certainly did."

"It's not just that and you know it. Dad said he's been acting weird for a while now, hardly ever helps out at the pet shop and is out at all times of the night. I know I'm not the only one to get phone calls from the school about bad behaviour and skiving.  
"I'm worried about him, what if he's got himself mixed up with the wrong crowd. We've both heard the horror stories about overdosing, knife crimes and other things. I'm about this close to searching his room," Matt's Mom hissed.  
"Look I'm worried about him too, but I think you might be over reacting slightly. Although I think we should sit him and down and talk. I just can't help but feel this is our fault, if we weren't always away then we might not have this problem. It shouldn't be this hard to have a decent conversation with our own son for God's sake."

_Mum, Dad. _Shagon heard Matt call brokenly.

_You're as pathetic as your girlfriend. _He dryly informed him, before leaving to go to his room. Once there, he jumped out of the window and transformed into his preferred form. When he had finished he flew up to the sky, ready for another night of Yan Lin stalking.

W.I.T.C.H

The rest of the week passed by at a snail's pace in Shagon's opinion, he went to school during the day, grudgingly made his way to band rehearsal, although it was obvious none of the guys were impressed with his commitment as he would normally bail halfway through each practice to keep watch on Yan Lin. He forced himself through meals with his parents and as soon as he could he'd make his way back to Mt Thanos.  
Nerissa had seemed distracted for the past couple of days and hadn't given any new instructions to the Knights since the failed attempt on Yan Lin. The other Knights were becoming restless, Shagon knew they'd need to act sooner rather than later.

"I think I've found a way to get rid of the little guardians leader." He started, getting their attention. "She's so desperate to get her little boyfriend back she'll do anything I say. If I lure her onto the school roof this Friday evening will you be there to... get rid of her?"

The other three shared a gleeful look. "This should be fun," Ember smirked.

"Oh I'm counting on it."

W.I.T.C.H

"Nigel we've got to do something about Matt." Joel said, during lunch on the day of the Battle. "Cause we're amazing when everyone works at the music but Matt hasn't put the effort in for ages."

"I know, I know. When he does turn up to practice he puts no effort in and leaves early. He's forgetting lyrics and yelling at us all. He's my best mate, but recently I feel like I don't even know him."

"I say we talk to him after the concert, if he's not willing to change or tell us what's up with his attitude we'll have to kick him out of the group," Pedro said, folding his arms and leaning back. "It's harsh, but we'll get no-where if our lead singer keeps blowing us off like he is."

"If he even turns up tonight." Joel sighed. "I tried asking him about it during Spanish this morning but he was all distant and seemed distracted."

"Oh my God, we're doomed," Nigel groaned, banging his head down on the dinner table. Checking his watch he reluctantly stood up. "I'll see you guys later, Irma's announcing which order we'll be playing in and I severely doubt Matt will turn up to find out for us."

The other two members of the band called out a goodbye as Nigel made his way to the newly erected stage.

W.I.T.C.H

Will was making her way to her locker before her next lesson when Shagon cornered her for the first time in days.  
"Don't you have eardrums to shatter?" she spat

"No I'm done,"

"What? Don't tell me stage fright?"

"No. Will it's me."  
"M... Matt? But- what-"

"I didn't betray you Will. You guessed right, Nerissa enthralled me, but she's having me telling you differently so you won't trust me if I can fight the spell off. But you have to believe me, this is all me."

Will jumped on the boy she loved with all her heart. "I knew you'd never betray us."  
"I am so sorry for everything I've done to you."

"It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about." She smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks. "So is that it? Have you gotten rid of the spell completely?" At Matt's crestfallen expression she sighed. "This isn't permanent is it?"

"I'm sorry. I've been getting stronger, better at fighting the spell off but I can already feel my control slipping. I won't be me in a couple of minutes. But if I keep on fighting I should be me for the Battle. Meet me at the roof, I still have Shagon's powers and information on Nerissa. We can at least get rid of the Knights, their already getting wary. I'm scared Will, we need to act by the end of the day, coz when I get back to Thanos tonight I don't doubt for a second that they'll get rid of me. Permanently."

"Ok. I'll get the others-"

"NO! The reason I've only told you is because I know you'll be the only one to believe me. The girls won't believe it's really me, I know what they really think. Everyone of them think that I betrayed them, betrayed you. You're the only one who hasn't doubted me for even a second. I love you so much Will. Please, we'll be able to take the knights on, I know each of their true weaknesses. It'll be a piece of cake."

Will nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you then."

"Thank you so much." He kissed Will briefly, for the first time in weeks she reciprocated, the familiar touch and smell bringing back memories of happier times. If everything went to plan, she'd have her Matt back again. She was almost shaking in anticipation. "I've got to go," Matt said reluctantly, pulling away from the red-head. "But I'll see you then." He turned and walked away, walking to his next class.

"_I think that went quite well. Soon enough Will won't be a threat to my control ever again." _

"_I won't let you hurt her." Matt screamed. _

"_How exactly going to stop me parasite? You're a weakling, there's no way you'll get control and then your poor wittle girlfriend will be no more."_

_Shagon laughed as Matt let out a roar of pure animalistic rage before charging at him. He blasted at the boy, who fell to the ground with a groan. _

W.I.T.C.H

Will spent the rest of the day almost buzzing in excitement. The gig was set to start at half six, leaving Will with a few spare hours between the end of school and the time she was due to meet with Matt.

Luckily she could kill a few hours as she was meant to help the others out with setting the stage up, although she left early once she almost dropped the same light three times. She made her way to the back of the school and waited patiently on the steps. As the concert started up Matt emerged from the shadows.  
"You're here," the relief in his voice was obvious.  
"I said I'd come. Where are we going anyway?"

"The school roof. No-one should accidentally stumble upon us, don't want them falling through a fold."  
"Good idea," Will smiled before activating the heart. Once the transformation was complete she opened the door. "Let's go."

They reached the top of the school in just a couple of minutes, Will was almost shaking in excitement at finally getting her boyfriend back permanently, however once she opened the door that led to the roof she realised how big an idiot she'd been. Staring back at her triumphantly were Ember, Tridart and Kor.

She'd been tricked, Shagon had used her love for Matt to get her to agree to come alone to the roof, she'd been so trusting of him that she hadn't questioned for a moment that it would be a trap.

_Taranee I'm on the roof with the Knights. Come quickly_ Will alerted the fire guardian who promised to get there as quickly as possible.

Turning she saw Matt transform back into Shagon. "Matt never got control over his body back, did he?" she screamed.

Chuckling Shagon shot at her with his laser beams. "You never give up. Even now you're convinced that the real Matt is locked away somewhere or that he's been enthralled somehow. Kind of sweet really,"

Will sat up with a pained groan. "It's because I know I'm right. You're not the real Matt. The real Matt is sweet and kind and he'd never betray the people he loved for something as petty as power."

"As you're about to die I guess I can share a little secret with you," Shagon said, leaning in as the other Knights surrounded her. "You were right. Although I wasn't lying either, not really. I am Matt, well his hatred at least, his hatred was twisted and brought to life, to create me. I'm the stronger part of him, he's trapped inside of his own mind and he'll never get out. Might as well be dead really."

"No," Will moaned. "I will save him. We'll get rid of you and he'll get control. He's done it already, that song he wrote. The Demon in Me, he wrote that when he got control, in the hopes that someone would understand. And I did. Matt, come back to me! You can fight this!"

W.I.T.C.H

"I'm actually going to kill him," Joel growled as he watched the audience grow.

"Relax," Nigel tried to sooth the drummer. "We're on last, which means Matt's got plenty of time to show."

"And if he doesn't?"

Nigel didn't answer straight away. "We'll manage, we just have to."

"Come on J," Pedro said, dragging Joel off stage. "Let's go for another look, he might be here already."

Nigel ignored the fading sound of Joel's grumblings in favour of tuning his bass.  
"You alright Nigel?" Looking up the red-head saw Eric walk over looking concerned. "You're looking kind of queasy."

"Just nerves I guess. Worried that the performance is going to go down the pan."

"Why? I haven't personally heard you guys, but loads of people have said you're really good."

"Yeah we normally are. But Matt's been acting weird for a while now and barely turns up to rehearsals."

"Ahh," Eric nodded. "Well at least you guys have played together before and know how to play your respective instruments." At Nigel's questioning look Eric explained about the tragic state of the Dunnsters.

As he was about to walk away, an idea hit Nigel. "Hey Eric! After the battle me and the guys are going to talk to Matt about his future in the band, if he's going to act like he is then we don't have the time for him."

"Ok. Well good luck with that, I mean I don't really know the guy, from what others have said he seems to be pretty cool but every time I've talked to him he's seemed cold and distant."  
"Exactly. Since the start of term Matt's been acting out of character, and it's affecting the whole of Wreck,"

"Yeah you said. Why did you tell me you're thinking of kicking him out of _your_ band again?"

"Well we'll need another person and if we like the sound of your sax, maybe you'd like to join."

"But I can't sing. I mean my saxophone kinda means I can't anyway, but I sound like a cat being strangled when I try." Eric said, looking slightly startled.

"Yeah, well I might not be a fantastic singer but I can at least carry a tune," Nigel said, rolling his eyes at the memory when Matt had taunted him and the other members of the band of being talentless bastards. "And even if Matt does stay in the band and change- which I'm severely doubting at the moment – it'd be cool if you joined, add a new sound to songs."

"Sounds sweet. Talk about it more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the others after the battle. Good luck dude."

"You too man," Eric smiled as he jumped off stage towards Hay Lin, happy that he was being accepted into his girlfriend's friendship group.

W.I.T.C.H

"Please Matt. Get control, I know you can-" Will screamed before being blasted by Shagon, the wind knocked out of her completely.

"I'm sorry," Shagon began, his eyes glowing green. "Matt's not taking messages, he's slightly incapacitated at the moment. Scratch that, make it forever."

He was interrupted by the arrival of Cornelia and Taranee. Will quickly transformed them and the battle between the seven of them began.

However the three girls quickly realised they were at a disadvantage, not only were they outnumbered but they couldn't help but feel all the negative emotions which were strengthening the Knights.

"I will defeat you," Will screamed, throwing lightening bolt after lightening bolt at Shagon, she couldn't help but hate the monster in front of her, especially after learning what had happened to Matt. "And I will bring Matt back. Mark my words Shagon." The hatred gave Shagon more power though, soon enough Will's powers were having no effect on him and he shot at her with ease.

Cornelia was being crushed by Kor whilst Taranee was being frozen by Tridart and Ember. The knights had only hoped to get rid of the guardians leader, they were delighted by the current turn of events.

_Whilst there was a battle raging on in the real world, there was also one of equal severity happening in a troubled boy's head. _

_And just like the physical battle, the 'bad guy' was winning. That was until Matt started thinking outside the box._

"_If she can't stop me, do you really think your fists can?" Shagon taunted. _

_That was when realisation struck, conjuring back the guitar that Shagon had destroyed only a few hours ago Matt smirked. _

_He couldn't defeat Shagon with anger and hatred, he'd never beat the demon at his own game, but maybe he could defeat the dark angel if he fought with the complete opposite. What would happen then? Only one way to find out. _

"_No," he muttered. "Wrong weapon." _

_Picking it up, Matt sweeped his hand over the guitar strings, putting all the love he felt for Will into it. Shagon was thrown back and for the first time in weeks Matt felt a true sense of triumph go through him. _

"_Right weapon." Whilst Shagon was still helpless Matt took the moment to take control. _

"Winged angel from above,

help me find the will,

the will to love." he sung out loud.

At once the hatred that Will was feeling disappeared, weakening Shagon even further. "That's Matt's voice. That's Matt song, the one he wrote for me. Matt I hear you, you've got control. Come back to me, I love you so much Matt."

_The love that replaced the hatred gave Matt even more strength._

"_Game set match Shagon," Matt snarled as Shagon flew back. "So shagoff!" With that Matt let out another blast of positive emotion, completely destroying Shagon. _

_He was back and he was never losing control again. _

He blasted Ember out of the sky without hesitation. A second later and there was no doubt that Taranee would have frozen to death.

"Matt?" Will asked, the wariness obvious in her eyes. After all she had been tricked before and had almost been killed for it.

"It's me Will. You brought me back, saved me from myself." He turned to where Kor was crushing Cornelia. He hoped the former dormouse would still be obedient to him even though he was no longer Shagon. Although he had high hopes, looking back on the moment when Nerissa had instructed Kor to attack him just under a month and a half ago. The pet hadn't hurt him and hopefully would still listen to what he said. Seemed like the old hag couldn't completely control his soul either.

"Let her go Huggles," Luckily Huggles did just what he'd said.

"Is he okay now?" Will asked, eyes wide in shock remembering the brief time he'd had been her pet.

"Should be, always listened to me more than Nerissa did anyway." Matt said before turning back to his pet. "Sick 'em boy," The large beast launched himself at Tridart who fell to the ground with a grunt. Taranee broke free from her icy prison and landed next to Cornelia, both looking at the former Angel of Malice and Beast of Anger in confusion.

"The battle is not over," Ember cried, forming a large ball of fire, ready to fire. That's when it happened, the glowing blue light that was covering the door started to grow brighter. Sparks of lightening and quintessence flew out, wrapping around Matt, Huggles, Ember and Tridart.

In moments both Ember and Tridart had disappeared, screaming in absolute agony, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Matt!" Will screamed as the white light started to surround owner and pet completely.

The feeling was truly awful, Matt for a moment feared that Nerissa wouldn't stop and she'd take his life force with her power. Then everything ended. Matt fell on the ground next to an also reverted dormouse.

He didn't dare look up, scared that he would see scorn, anger and hatred on the three girls faces. What he wasn't expected was a lapful of red-head and a passionate kiss from the most important person to him.

"I'm so glad you're back," She cried as tears of joy streamed down her face. Before Matt could reply the Dunnsters version of Itsy Bitsy ended, leaving only cheers from the audience.

"Matt as much as I'd like to know what the hell has happened, Wreck's playing next," Taranee said looking over to the audience "And I suggest you get your butt on stage before Nigel explodes."

Will quickly powered herself and the two other girls down before the four of them raced to the stage. Matt grabbed his guitar and sped over to Nigel.  
"Hey dude, we on?" He asked, trying to remain as casual as he could.

"Matt!" Nigel said, the relief and happiness obvious on his, Joel and Pedro's face, although Matt didn't miss the wary look they shared. "Where've you been man?"

"Finding my will to rock," Matt smiled at Will who was at the front of the audience, Mr Huggles wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Further on he could see Cornelia and Taranee talking to Irma and Hay Lin, no doubt filling them in as best as they could before Eric turned up. "Speaking of which, we're doing the Will to Love."  
Again three of the four musicians shared a wary look, obviously Shagon had caused them more suspicion than Matt had previously thought. Joel looked ready to beat Matt black and blue with his drumsticks whilst Nigel managed to grit out a panicked;"B-b-but we haven't rehearsed it."

He muttered a quick reassurance to them before Martin announced them. And he was right, the band played amazingly, didn't miss a single beat and Matt was pretty sure he saw the talent agent dancing along at one point.

_Life is finally going my way. I'd fought against myself and won. I'm finally in control again and for the first time in months I'm truly happy. _

All too soon the song ended, the band made their way off stage and started to pack their instruments up. Just as Matt was about to leave and find Will he was surrounded by the other three members of Wreck 55, all of whom were livid.

"What the hell dude?" Joel snarled. "You've been acting weird for ages now. Skipping lessons and practices. Answering back to teachers. Being down right disrespectful to us and your _girlfriend._ And then you pull that shit just now by changing the song,"

"J, call down man," Nigel said, placing a hand on the drummers arm. "But he's right Matt. You haven't been yourself in ages, and if you're in trouble in any sort of way then I'm here to help in anyway I can. But if you keep acting like this, then I'm sorry mate but we're going to have to kick you out of the band."

"You'll what?" Matt paled, he knew Shagon had seriously pissed off his friends in the last few weeks but he hadn't realised just how close the demon was in ruining some true and solid friendships in almost unrepairable ways.

"You heard us," Pedro said coldly, not looking directly at Matt.

"I am so sorry you guys, I've just had a really _stressful _couple of months, but everything seems to have sorted itself out. I'm sorry for being so rude and irritable lately, but I promise you that, that is all behind me now. I wasn't thinking about how my behaviour was affecting others and I really hope you can forgive me."  
All three guys seemed to be shocked into silence by the very sincere apology that Matt had made, he seemed to truly regret his recent actions and they couldn't help but feel bad. Hell Nigel was pretty sure his friend looked close too tears. Something he hadn't seen in years.

"It's okay dude," he said softly. "Just, remember next time you can talk to us. We'll all be here to listen to you and help you out. Same for you two as well. We're a band and we need to stick together, help each other out whenever possible, cause if those moves that talent agent was pulling during Will to Love was anything to go by, it shows we have serious talent. If we want to make, we need to stick together."

"Spoken like a true leader," Joel rolled his eyes, causing Matt to laugh.

The band spoke for a few more moments, Nigel filling them in on possibly letting Eric join, something which the others were more than happy about, they'd all heard him play and knew he had some serious talent. After a bit Matt excused himself to talk to Will. She wasn't hard to find, she was still at the front of the stage, however the others were also with all stroking Mr Huggles and laughing.  
"Who'd have thought that this little fluff ball was trying to kill us for the last few weeks?" He heard Irma say, as she tickled his stomach. "Always knew I should have fed him more treats."

The others laughed at her logic before looking up once they heard Matt approach. Without any warning Matt felt them tackle him to the ground.  
"I missed you girls too," he laughed, delighted that they didn't seem to be blaming him for the whole Shagon thing.

"We missed you Matt," Hay Lin said, her voice slightly muffled as she was currently under squished under Taranee. "Sorry about trying to kill you,"

"It's fine Hay. Sorry for being turned into a hate feeding demon and then trying to kill you,"

"Apology accepted," Irma declared, getting up.

"We missed you Olson," Cornelia smiled, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Some more than others," At this Will blushed.

Taking this as a sign, four of the girls departed, leaving only the young couple.

"Hey," Matt began, smiling slightly. The whole thing felt slightly surreal still. For so long he had gotten used to the little corner of his mind he'd been trapped inside of, whilst watching Shagon control everything he'd said or done. It felt good to be no longer fighting.

"Hey yourself," Will smirked, leaning up to kiss him once more. Sure the situation wasn't exactly perfect, Matt knew he'd have to do a lot of damage control to fix what Shagon had done to his social life, and he could imagine it would take a while for the girls to fully trust him again. but with his arms wrapped the girl of his dreams, those problems seemed to almost shrink away. He was Matthew Olson, he had fought the devil and won.

**And that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who review, favourited and alerted the story, it's been wonderful getting feedback and seeing that people have liked my little idea. **


End file.
